Xmen: A New Kind
by fangirls007
Summary: Romance, Drama, reliving the past, facing fears and sex. Just another day at the Xavier Mansion. When old friends met up after 6 years they must face the past and face the furture together, but with the help of new friends. BobbyOC, RemyOC, LoganRogue
1. Chapter 1: Fresh start

Alright now, hey peoples this is Isisjolly right now. Me and my friend, Falling Autumn, are making a X-men RPG and she wanted to post it here. So here we go. This chapter is by your's truly.

Allrights reserved the only people that I own, are Isabella and her family. Adelaide and Adelaide's family are owned by Falling Autumn. We aren't making a cent off of this story, so nobody sue, b/c all you'll get is a bunch of cats. LoL ;)

* * *

Chapter 1; Fresh start 

Isabella ran down the streets her breathing hard, as she looked back behind her she fell to the ground and skidded on her side. She groaned in pain and held her arm. Then gasped as she looked back behind her, over her shoulder.

"Isabella!" A man called as he ran threw the streets after his daughter. As he turned the corner and saw his daughter laying on the ground curled up crying. "Baby-girl, what happened?" He asked as he ran to her, and knelt next to her. He picked her up into his arms, but she pushed him away.

"Stay away!" She cried as she crawled to the wall and held her head.

"Baby-girl I want to help u!"

"NO!" She screamed. "You wanna send me away! To one of those Government Mutant-Testing places." She cried.

"That's not true!" He yelled.

"Yes it is! Stop lying to me!" She yelled as she got up and ran out of the ally way, and down the street. After an hour of running she finally started to slow down. Tired, cold, and with no place to go Isabella decided to go into a bar.

As she crossed the street and pushed open the door, smoke filled her nose and the smell of beer, whiskey and other alcohol drinks. The place was barely light, with the exception of some flickering lights over tables and pool tables. Drunken men looked at her with drunken lust, and tried to get her to be with them. Pulling her to them, and grinding against her, laughing as she tried to push away from them. Her head spun and she became overwhelmingly scared and confused. It seamed as soon as she got out of one drunken guy's arms she was into another.

She finally pushed out of one so hard she pushed her self into another man's arms. But these didn't seam so bad, they seamed almost comforting. She looked up to see a man with brown hair she gasped when she noticed his eyes.

"Your…your eyes." She said as she started to faint.

"Woha, there cher." He said as he re-adjusted her in his arms, pressing her against his broad chest. "Didn't your parents ever teach you how to treat a lady?" He asked his voice was thick, with a southern accent, mixed with a French accent.

"Yeah, in fact my old man did." A guy said. "Ya' beat 'em and screw 'em."

The other men around him laughed and slapped him on the back at his joke. Isabella gasped and pressed her self-closer to the man that was holding her. Grabbing on tight to his shirt.

The man smiled and looked like he was thinking for a moment.

"Hu, guess my old man taught me wrong then." He smiled. "But, either way, can't go against my old man." He smiled and pulled out a small silver stick.

The guys hit each other and pointed at it. The guy holding Isabella smirked.

"But wait! There's more!" He said and as it started to extend he moved it swiftly and elegantly, barely moving him self, knocking each of the guys out. He quickly retracted the staff and picked up Isabella's legs. "Get ready cher, we's about to run for it."

Isabella groaned, she was tired and didn't wanna run anymore.

As the guy started running Isabella wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders tightly, tucking her head in. Granted she felt safe in his arms, she was afraid that she'd be dropped. And as if to make matters worse, she felt ready to throw up any minuet now.

Isabella let her head roll back as she was sat on an old crate, hitting the brick wall behind her. But she didn't care, her body ached, she was tired, hungry, and about ready to cry at any minuet.

"Geez Cher, careful, or you'll give yourself a concoction." He said as he knelt down in front of her, moving her head to look at him. "Oh, you don't look so good." He said lightly feeling her head. "You're burning up!" He said as he started to take off his trench coat and wrapped it around her, as he did he noticed her arm.

"What the hell happened to you!" He said, as he fallowed down her arm to her bear hip that got scrapped in her fall. "I got to get you to a hospital."

"No," She said weakly. "I can't," Tears started to form in her eyes, as she gasped for breath.

"Hey, hey." He said as he sat next to her and pulled her to him. "Tell ol' Remy what's wrong." He said soothingly.

"My…father…found…out…I'm…a…mutant…" She started sobbing. "And…he…was…going…to send…me-" Isabella couldn't finish it, she was balling to hard, and it was hard enough to breath as it was.

"Shhhh," Remy said as he rubbed her back. "It's ok, I know another place I can take you." He said as he lifted her chin up to look at him. He gave her a bright smile. As Isabella started to smile she went pale and threw her head over the side of the crate and started to hurl.

Remy sighed and looked up at the night sky and shook his head, lightly patting her back. "Let it out Cher, let it out."

As Remy walked up to a huge iron gate, Isabella on his back sound asleep. Remy pushed a button on a speaker next to the gate.

"_Yes?_" A female voice asked.

"Um…hi, it's me Remy, my friend needs help." He said quietly, as he looked back at Isabella, she was wearing his coat and burning up. "She's burning up and she's scraped up." He added.

"_Go right in, someone will be at the main door to take her._" The voice said as the gates opened. Remy practically ran up the long and twisting drive, when he got to the main doors, a woman with white hair and dark skin waited for them, the door open.

"Miss. Ororo," He said as he walked in to the mansion, and waited for her. "Can you help her?" He asked.

Miss. Ororo frowned when she looked at Isabella and gently placed a hand on her head. "Fallow me," She said as she led Remy to a wall she pushed a button and the wall opened to an elevator. Remy stepped in fallowed my Ororo. When the doors opened again Remy was shocked to see a hallway that was all metal, or some kind of silver substance.

Ororo led him to another door, this time when she pushed a button and the door slip open it showed a room with lap tables. She walked in closely fallowed by Remy. She pointed to one of the tables.

"Lay her gently down on one of those tables." She said and went into another room. Remy quickly did as he was told, and kept his hand behind her head as he gently lowered it.

"Hang in there Cher, these people are good, and will help you." He said and looked up, in front of him was a blue beast, names Dr. Henry McCoy, a well-known Doctor who after turning blue came to work at the school. Next to the doctor was Miss. Ororo, Remy knew her from a long time ago, he trusted her if no one else, and if Ororo trusted Dr. McCoy then Remy would give him a shot.

"Help me get the coat off lad, will ya'?" He asked as his large hands gently lifted Isabella up and carefully removed her arm from the right sleeve while Remy took care of getting her left arm out, he took the coat and slipped it back on.

As Dr. McCoy looked at her arm he moved over to the side Remy was on, and Remy moved to the side by Ororo to give the Doc room. Dr. McCoy took a thermometer and gently placed it on Isabella's forehead.

He frowned.

"What? What is it?" Remy asked.

"Her fever's 200 degrees over normal body temp." He said not looking away from the machine.

"SHE HAS A FEVER OF 296!" Remy yelled.

"Hank, that's deadly." Ororo said.

"Hell, that's like past deadly, Ororo, that's fried and crispy!"

"Something's not right though." Hank said.

Remy refrained from saying any smart remarks, as he watched the Dr. try and work. Remy looked down at Isabella and something caught his eyes, then he gasped and watched her hair. Static electricity was jumping around in her hair.

"Um…doc,"

"Remy shh." Ororo hissed.

"No, but Doc." Remy looked up just as Dr. McCoy was about to grab her arm. "NO DOC!" Remy yelled, but it was too late, Dr. McCoy had grabbed her arm and was shot across the room by the time Remy had finished.

Ororo gasped and ran after Dr. McCoy, not touching him. "Hank, are you alright?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I…I think so." He said. Remy tried to muffle his snickering, but it soon burst out.

"Remy! What is so funny?" Ororo scalded.

"His fur," Remy tried to say with out laughing. "It's standing up everywhere." He laughed.

And infact Dr. McCoy's fur was sticking out so much he looked like a great big blue puff of fur. At this Ororo covered her mouth and tried not to laugh, but it was in great vein.

Dr. McCoy cleared his throat, and Ororo fallowed suite. "Right then." He said and walked back to her.

"Dr. if I may, I'd like to try something." Ororo said. Dr. McCoy looked at her a brow raised, but he nodded and Remy and the Doc walked into this office out of the way.

Remy looked at the Doc with a brow raised. "Next time ya' go in the dry try not to for get the static sheet." Remy said looking straight ahead. Dr. McCoy narrowed his eyes, and put a finger an inch away from Remy's ear and smirked as Remy let out a shriek then jumped a foot in the air and held his ear.

Ororo shook her head. "Are you both ready?" She asked. Dr. McCoy gave her a nodded and Ororo stretched out her hands over Isabella's body, her eyes turned white, as lightning jumped from her hands. Suddenly a long volt jumped from Isabella to Ororo's hands. Neither jumped at the shock, but suddenly more volts jumped at Ororo's hands.

Dr. McCoy frowned as he watched it seamed to be working, but it couldn't be good for either one of them. He looked up from his machine, and watched as lighting and electricity jumped from Isabella to Ororo, now not just to her hand, but to her legs, arms, and stomach anywhere it could get.

Finally Ororo yanked herself away from Isabella fell to the floor, knocking one of the tables further away. Both her and Isabella where smoking, after making sure it was save Hank let Remy bolt into the room and to Isabella's side, while Hank moved to Ororo's side.

"Ororo are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine, check the girl." She said and waved him off to Isabella. Hank looked at the machines.

"Amazing, it's down to 150." He said, as he looked at Remy.

"That's good right?" Remy asked.

"Better then 296," He replayed, and Remy shrugged.

Isabella groaned as she put a hand to her head. It didn't hurt, but it felt funny.

"Hey there princess." A voice said Isabella lifted her head and let her eyes adjust as she looked at the figure leaning against the doorframe. When they did she smiled.

"Hey you're self." She smiled as she watched him walk in and sit in a chair next to her bed.

"How ya feelin'?" He asked as he leaned back in the chair linking his fingers together. She smiled, as she looked back up at the ceiling.

"Good I guess." She said. "What happened?" She asked after a minuet.

"What do ya' remember?" He asked leaning forward.

She smiled and let out a laugh. "Throwing up." She turned her head to him. He was smiling his eyes danced as he looked at her causing her to blush slightly and turn her face back to the ceiling.

"Well," He said sitting back. "After you got done throwing up, you fainted, I carried you on my back, to here." He said. "You had a fever of 296." He said.

"296!" Isabella cried out as she sat up and looked at him. He laughed and touched her shoulder, and genially pushed her back down to the bed.

"Seams you had an electric charge building up inside you, that caused you to heat up. Kinda like a light bolt."

Isabella smiled. "Did I light up?" She asked.

"Somet'ing like that." He said, as he sat back in the chair, leaning on his knees. "Ororo took away most of your electric charge." He smiled and ran a hand threw his hair. "Charles decided that we should use the rest of your energy to power the school." Remy laughed. "Lasted about a day Cher." He said.

Isabella blushed not sure what to say. "Oh!" Remy said suddenly. "You must be hungry. I'll be back with something to eat." He said.

(just an fyi, the next part is the next day. She's been in the recovery thing for about 2 days. You can in sometime around there lol ok?)

Isabella smiled to Remy as she opened the door to the bathroom; she was back in her own clothes. A t-shirt that let her mid-drift bare, hip hugging drawstring pants, and her sneakers. She had pulled her red shoulder length hair into a ponytail as she stood next to him.

He stood up and walked to the door and held it open for her, she smiled at him and went ahead then waited for him to lead the way.

When they got up stairs Remy lead her to her room. When he opened the door a girl with auburn hair and white bangs turned around to them.

"Hey, sorry," She smiled. "Professor X asked me to lend you some clean clothes for you to wear." She smiled. "I'm Rogue." She said as walked to Isabella hand out stretched.

"Hi, I'm Isabella." She smiled back and took her hand. "This is Remy," She said motioning to him, he took Rogue's gloved hand and lightly placed his lips on the back of it, then stood straight.

"Pleasure Cher." He said with a smile.

"Right, well I better go." She smiled. "If you need anything, just ask anyone." She said as she left.

Isabella moved to her bed and picked up the screen tee, she turned to Remy. "Turn around." She said.

Remy smiled. "Sure you don't want me to leave?" He asked.

Isabella smiled. "Why?" She asked, as she slipped off her old shirt then slipped on the new one.

"I don't know," Remy said as he turned his head slightly and a sly grin spread across his lips as he watched her slip her pants off revealing cute boy shorts. Remy turned his head back and licked his lips. "You're not afraid I might look are ya'?" He asked.

Isabella froze and blushed furiously at the thought that he would even joke about that. No guy ever paid her attention, she'd had one boyfriend but he turned out to be using her to 'uphold' the fact that he wasn't gay, which he was. Isabella quickly slipped on the new pants and then took the hoodie and slipped it on zipping it half way up her stomach.

"Kay," Isabella said as she turned around just as Remy started to turn around. Remy looked Isabella up and down taking in everything about her, as she fidgeted uncomfortable under his gaze.

Remy licked his lips and moved to her, causing Isabella to look at him, he gently put a hand on her check, while he put his other hand around her waist pulling her closer to him. Isabella's face was on fire, and Remy smiled as he felt her skin warm under his hand. Their eyes never breaking contact, till Isabella looked away and gently pushed out of his arms.

"Um…we…should…um…" Isabella couldn't think of anything that they should do, or any way to get out of this mess.

"Hey," A rough voice barked Isabella squeaked, as she looked up surprised. "Get down stairs and get some breakfast." He said.

"Logan be nice." Isabella smiled as she nodded and grabbed Remy's arm pulling him to the door.

"Rogue," Isabella smiled.

"Oh hey!" She smiled back. "Those clothes seam to fit?" Rogue said as she took Isabella's arm and led her ahead of Logan and Remy.

"The butt's a little tight." Isabella said.

Remy smirked as he watched her walk away, rubbing his chin. "Nothin' wrong with that." He smiled. Logan growled and smacked the back of Remy's head.

"Get a move on swamp-rat." Logan growled.

As Rogue and Isabella walked into the cafeteria a girl caught Isabella's eye.

"Rogue who's that girl?" Isabella asked.

"A new girl, came in couple nights ago completely on fire, Beast, Dr. McCoy, just got her under control last night." Rogue said. "Why?"

"I think…" Isabella looked at the girl hard for a moment then smiled. "I do, I know that girl." Isabella said as she rushed over to the table.

"Adelaide?" Isabella said as she stood in front of the girl.

Done

* * *

Well I hope you liked the first chapted of our story. Keep a look out for the next chapter, by Falling Autumn! Later dayz!

(Also, we might make add up profiles of our girls later, if anyone wants to know more about them. Or if you wanna just ask us and we'll e-mail them to you or something L8terz!)


	2. Chapter 2: Reunite

Hey! This chapter is by Falling Autumn so enjoy!

Allrights reserved the only people that I own, are Isabella and her family. Adelaide and Adelaide's family are owned by Falling Autumn. The only people making money off the X-men, are Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, and Fox Studios.

* * *

Chapter 2; Reunite

Adelaide looked up and found herself facing a familiar face. She zeroed in on the face fore a moment longer and then shot up.

"Isabella!" Adelaide said as she hugged Isabella tightly. "Wow, I haven't seen you since camp!"

Adelaide let go of her and stood in front of her.

"I know, wow I can't believe you're here." Isabella laughed.

"Neither can I. I mean with my father being the way he is, but I guess my mother didn't have a choice when her and Abie founding me completely on fire." Adelaide nervously laughed.

"How on earth did you get yourself completely on fire?" Isabella asked as Rouge walked up.

"I have no clue, but I never felt more free in my life."

Adelaide smiled at Rogue and held out her hand. "I'm Adelaide."

Rogue to her hand and shook it. "I'm Rogue."

"Nice to meet you." she smiled as the three of them sat down.

"Adie, does your dad know about you being a mutant?" Isabella asked.

"Are you crazy!" Adelaide looked at her in shock. "He thinks this is some pre-college prep school. If he ever found out, I think he'd be the first to kill me."

Rouge looked at her then frowned.

"Your own dad killing you?" She asked in shock

"Anti-mutant."

Rogue shook her head in understandment as a guy sat down next to her.

"Bobby, this is Isabella and Adelaide." Rogue said as she pointed to the two girls across the table from her.

"Hi." the two said.

Bobby looked at Adelaide and smiled which made her blush and turn away. As the 4 of the sat there for a moment Bobby study Adelaide's face.

"Aren't you the one that was completely on Fire?" Bobby asked as he smiled.

"Yeah…" Adelaide said shyly.

"Sweet. I take it your powers have something to do with fire."

"Yeah, I can control and create it… also a flamethrower"

Bobby looked at her, then at a guy that was sitting two tables away and then back at her.

"Something wrong?" she asked uneasily

"Oh, no. I've just never met anyone that can create it. I mean not even John can-"

"Who?"

"John." Bobby said as he pointed his finger at the guy sitting two tables away. "All he can do is manipulate fire. He can't create it."

"Oh… and you?"

Bobby looked at her for a moment trying to process what she said.

"Oh, I can generate subzero cold that freezes anything in its path, forming water vapor into various ice shapes, exists in organic ice form with enhanced strength, durability, and cryomorphing powers."

Isabella looked at him for a moment. And then laughed.

"Geeze that sure is a list."

"Yeah… I know. And you if I am ask?" He gave her a questioning look then laughed.

"Well Mr. My powers are a mile long, I Can create and control electricity." Isabella said as she stuck out her tough at him.

"Well, if need I some light I'll come and find you" he said with a laugh. "Now if you don't mind I'm gonna take a walk. Anyone care to join me?" He smiled at Adelaide as he added the last thing.

"Sure." Adelaide said and quickly got up and followed Bobby outside.

As the two walked Bobby tried not to look at her, but he couldn't help it. He was drown to her. As the two sat on a bench Adelaide looked at him and smiled.

"What?" he asked as he smiled.

"Nothing." she laughed.

"No, really what it is?"

"Guys back home, wouldn't be seen talking to me, let alone sitting with me."

Bobby looked at her confusedly with his brow raised.

"I have a twin sister. And even though we are twins every guy likes her better. They say she's pretty beyond words."

"Well if she looks anything like you, then I would say they're right."

Adelaide looked at him and smiled. He smiled back which made her blush even more then before.

"So, is your sister a mutant too?" he asked smoothly

"No. Just me. Even though I think she'd rather it be her then me. And sometimes, I wish it was her and not me…" Adelaide sighed and looked at her feet.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking."

"My father is one of those people that thinks that mutants are out to get everyone that isn't and we're going to try to take over the world-"

"So he doesn't know that your one?"

Adelaide at Bobby and shook her head no. "Are you kidding! He thinks I'm in some pre-college Prep school. I just wish it was her that had to tell him not me. I think he could live with it if it was her…"

Bobby looked at her and knew how she felt. He pulled her in for a hug. As they hugged Bobby never wanted to let go of her.

"Bobby…" She whimpered.

"Yeah…" he asked

"Will you let go of me, your hurting me"

Bobby let go of her and laughed.

"Are you always this way with people you just meet?"

"Well… no"

"Oh… then what's so different now?"

Bobby looked at her trying to think of what was different with her.

"I guess, maybe because I know how you feel with everything with your dad. But it's just not my dad, it's my mother and brother too… for a while they thought I was in a prep-school but then last year when the school got broken into Rogue, John, and Logan went to my house and I told my rents but my brother took it the hardest. But I really don't think they want anything to do with me. And so now I'm here with nothing but friends and people who understand what's it like."

"Oh… And I really thought I had it bad. I mean my mother and Sister know and they don't want to disown me… I'm sorry Bobby… I mean for your family."

Bobby looked her in the eye and saw nothing but warmness and compassion. He smiled and looked over the yard.

"It's ok, I mean after awhile you learn to live with what life has given you. But I also guess why I'm more open with you is because when I look into your eyes I see compassion and warmth. And I guess because I find you pretty."

Adelaide looked at him and then smiled. "Your very open aren't you?" "Well not really… but with you I am."

"Well I guess now that we're being open about things." Adelaide laughed. "I find you mhm… what's the word I'm looking for… Ah, yes, good looking."

Bobby laughed as he watched her smile like an innocent child. As the two sat there laughing they heard footsteps behind them. They turned to find Isabella coming over with cards in her hand and being followed closely by Rouge and Remy.

"Hey you two, wanna play some cards?" Isabella asked as she held up the cards.

* * *

Falling Autumn forgot that Pyro/John went to Magneto's side, and isn't at the school anymore so we'll just say that the John she's talking about is a different guy. Kay? Ok! LoL, see you alls later, and keep a look out for the 3rd chapter!

Peace!

Falling Autumn

Isisjolly


	3. Chapter 3: The past

Hi! Ok this chapter is done by Isisjolly! And just a warning, there is talk about a 10 year-old getting drugged and rapped. And then at like the ending part, a guy started to undo a girl's pants, but nothing happens.

As always, all rights reserved, to their people(s). Also, I'm trying hard to keep Remy, like Remy. With the way he acts and talks, but I haven't really done a story where Remy's my guy, I've done a lot where Logan's my guy. So if some of the times, it seams like what Remy is doing is more something Logan would do, that's why. Ok, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3; The past

Isabella laughed as Adelaide splashed water at her, they where swimming in the school's outdoor pool. Isabella was wearing a connected triangle top with Brazilian Bottoms called "True Brazilian" in turquoise and navy, while Adelaide was wearing a mocha bikini halter top and tie bikini bottom, which sat low on her waist and ties at the hips. Isabella laughed as she splashed Adelaide back and ducked under water as she splashed her back.

As Isabella stood up in the kiddy side of the pool she stopped and smiled. Remy and Bobby where finally were making their way out to the pool. Isabella gasped as water was poured over her shoulders and down her chest.

Just as Adelaide started to pour the water on Isabella she saw Remy and Bobby.

"HEY GUYS!" She shouted and waved.

As Remy turned around from putting his towel on the back of a chair and stopped his mouth down to the floor as he watched the water run down Isabella's body.

"Bella," Adelaide said into Bella's ear as she waved at them. "Remy, is totally checking you out! And I think," Adelaide cleared her throat and smiled. "Well let's just say his friend wants to come out and play." Adelaide laughed as Isabella turned bright Christmas red then gave Remy a small wave.

"You boy's going to come in?" Adelaide yelled at them.

"Give us a sec," Bobby laughed.

"So, Bella are you and monsieur LeBeau dating yet?" She asked with a sly smile.

"No, we're just friends," Bella said.

"But…" Adelaide pushed.

"Well," Isabella turned around and looked to make sure Remy wasn't near. "I mean don't get me wrong I would love to be his girlfriend, but I'm just too shy, I mean how the hell do u ask a guy if he wants to be your boyfriend?" Isabella said, as she poured water over her arms as she slowly walked to the deeper part and let her hands run over the top of the water.

"Just like that,"

"I know, but what if he doesn't like me like that, and then our whole friendship is ruined." Isabella said as she stopped looked at Adelaide.

"Well I heard from Bobby, who heard directly from Remy, because Remy and Bobby where talking," She said waving it off. "That Remy totally digs you!" Adelaide said in a quiet yell.

Isabella shrugged. "Girl, look over there." Adelaide pointed to a group of girls at a table, they where all tanned with blond hair and thin bodies. "Do you really wanna see him with one of those!" She asked.

"No, but-"

"Hey you two." Bobby said as he stood behind Adelaide and hugged her.

"Hey, stud." Adelaide smiled.

Isabella turned and her mouth dropped as she watched Remy stand up for air. "Holy mother Mary," She said as she looked at him. He was ripped! He had a 6 pack that looked like it was etched out of stone, his arms where huge, but not scary steroid huge, and his trunks where so low that Isabella got to see his pelvic bone and his skin was nicely tan, Isabella thought she was going to faint. But instead she ended up giving out a gasp as she got splashed in the face with water, and started to cough.

Adelaide let out a giggle and smiled at Isabella innocently. Which just got her a splash in the face. Soon the four of them where in a very competitive water fight.

Until Isabella slipped off the landing that went into the deep side.

"Wait!" Remy yelled, stopping Adelaide and Bobby. "Where's Isabella?" He asked looking around.

"Oh I think I saw her slip-" One of the girl's at a near by table said pointing to the deep end.

Remy didn't wait for her to finish he dove in the deep side and swam down to Isabella's side. Her hair that had grown past her shoulders was caught in the drain. Remy grabbed her hair and quickly untangled it, and then grabbed Isabella and swam with her to the surface.

When they broke the water's surface Adelaide and Bobby quickly swam over to them. Remy had Isabella in his arms and waited for her to get done coughing and whipping the water out of her eyes.

"You ok, Cher?" He asked as he helped push some of her hair from her face. She nodded and coughed.

"Yeah," She said. "I think so." She blushed slightly. "I think I just swallowed too much water." She said.

Remy smiled. "That'll happen, when you get your hair caught on the drain." He laughed.

"You should sit out for a little Isabella," Adelaide said. "With the sun and the chlorine, it might make you sick." She said.

"Ok," Isabella nodded.

"Think you can swim?" Remy asked.

Isabella nodded again. "Yeah." Isabella started to swim for the side, and as she moved her foot she yelped and started to sink but Remy caught her and pulled her to him.

"On second thought." She blushed, looking at Remy.

"You're not having good luck with water are you Cher?" He laughed.

"No, not really." Remy put his arms around her and carried her over to the shallow side, and then picked her up out of the water and walked her to the table sitting her down.

Remy wrapped a towel around her shoulders and pulled a chair closer to her and picked up her foot that was hurt. "Tell me if anything I do hurts." He said.

"Kay," She muttered as she watched his large hands fell around her ankle. She gasped when he bent her foot to her. He looked up at her and frowned, but his eyes danced.

"Sorry," He said. "It's not broken just bruised." He said as he gently put her foot down on the ground.

"Come on, we should go put some ice on it too keep it from swelling." He said as he quickly dried himself off and turned to Isabella, she stood up and gently put her foot down, and bit her lip and a small shot of pain went threw her leg.

"Aw, no you don't," He said and smiled as she squeaked while he picked her up. "Don't want to irritate it." He smiled.

"Are you trying to make a career out of carrying me?" She laughed as she put her arms around his neck.

"I haven't decided yet." He laughed as he carried her to the kitchen where he sat her down on the counter and opened the fridge.

"Why didn't you just ask Bobby to ice it up?" She asked as she watched Remy's back muscles move as he looked for the ice.

"Because," Remy smiled as he turned around with a box of ice. "Why do it the easy way?" He smiled and leaned in, so close Isabella thought he was going to kiss her. At that thought her heart stopped and her breathing started to come quicker.

Isabella looked away, though why she wasn't sure. She wanted Remy didn't she? She liked him, he was funny, and cute and always saving her, and if what Adelaide said was true then she shouldn't have any problems letting Remy kiss her if that's what he wanted.

Isabella watched as Remy took the ice bag and filled it with ice, then he turned to her and smiled.

"Remy?" She asked as she watched him place the ice pack on her ankle, as he did she gasped.

"What?" He asked quickly taking the bag off. "Did that hurt?" He asked.

Isabella smiled and shook her head. "It's too cold."

"Oh," Remy laughed as he went and got a towel.

'What the hell's the matter with me?' Isabella asked herself as she hung her head and let her shoulders slump. Isabella's head was tilted up and she smiled when she saw Remy. He smiled back and slowly leaned in Isabella took a deep breath of air as Remy's lips where inches away from hers.

Isabella yelped and put a hand on her lips as a small electric blot shot from her lips to Remy's. Remy laughed as he looked at her.

"Sorry," She said, her face was red again. "I didn't mean to,"

"Do you always blush so much?" Remy asked as he put a hand on her cheeck and moved in close to her.

"Only when I'm around you." She said as she looked at him.

"Really?" He asked, as he slowly moved closer. "Why is that?" He asked.

Isabella smiled and gave a small shrug. "Maybe because I want you to shut up and kiss me already?" She said.

Remy smiled and pulled her to him and gave her a very amazing kiss. Remy pulled away, and Isabella sat there taking deep breaths. She looked at him.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said. "This whole time, you let me miss out on a kiss like that!" She said, Remy looked confused and was taken by surprise when Isabella pulled him in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he put an arm around her waist, using his other arm to keep them from falling back.

Isabella closed her eyes and let the feeling of Remy's mouth on hers. Until someone cleared his or her throat and Isabella broke the kiss and turned redder then she ever has before. There before them was Professor X, Scott, Logan, and Ororo. Isabella looked away and Remy smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hi, Professors." Remy said, as Isabella covered her face with her hands wanting to die.

"Mr. Remy, Miss. Isabella, realize that teenage… um…" Professor X said searching for the right word.

"Hormones." Logan said, as he grinned ear to ear at Remy.

"Yes, teenage hormones can be over whelming, but I must ask that you resist them at least while you are in such public places where the younger students can see them." He said.

"Yes, Professor." Remy said.

"Yes, Professor." Isabella squeaked and let Remy pick her up and quickly walked off.

As Remy set her down on her bed he gently pulled her hands away from her face.

"That was beyond embarrassing." She said as she watched Remy gently put the ice bag back on her ankle.

Remy laughed and looked up at her. "But it was a nice kiss, no?" He asked.

Isabella smiled as she bit her lip and looked down at him, she nodded and Remy laughed. He got up and sat next to her, gently placing a hand on her check, as he did she pushed her check more into his hand. She took his hand and looked at it. It was rough and had challises; she took her fingers and gently ran them over his hand, and looked up at him.

"From my staff," He said with a smile as he watched her nod her head.

"I used to get them when I was younger and did archery." She said.

"You did archery?" He asked amused.

"Yes," Isabella said offended. "When I was younger, I went to a summer camp for rich kids, they had horse back riding, archery, and loads of other crap that I didn't care about. I excelled at archery and horseback riding was a close second. So one night I couldn't sleep so I came up with this idea to try riding on the back of my horse and try and shot and arrow." Isabella laughed. "I ended up shooting into the camp leader's privet room." She laughed harder. "I did manage to hit him square in the butt though." She continued laughing until she had tears in her eyes. "I wasn't aloud to ride or shoot for a week. But after that week they agreed to let me try it again. Away from people." She smiled at Remy.

"Did you ever get a bullseye?" He asked.

"Yep," She smiled. "For the last couple days everyone had to show off what they had learned. I was determined and hell bound I was going to make a bullseye. This one punk ass guy that was the self-proclaimed best archer, said that I couldn't do it." She smiled as she put her arms like she was holding a bow and arrow. "Two arrows," She said aiming for the doorknob. "Let them go, bullseyes!" She smiled. "The second one split the first right down the middle." She said as she smiled with pride. "After that summer I wasn't aloud back." She said and frowned. "I wasn't aloud to do any more fun things, the only horse back riding I could do was for show. But it was better then nothing, so I did it. And at night, when I got bored or wanted something to do because I hadn't stressed out my parents that day. I'd sneak out and go riding my horse threw the woods." She smiled. "I wouldn't stop till day light shown, then I would race it's shadow back to the stables, when ever I got there my parents would be there waiting for me. It got so bad they wouldn't even let me ride anymore." She sighed and looked at her hands. They where so soft and neat, no signs of any hard labor, of waking up before sunlight to take care of the horses or to take care of her bows. No signs of lifting heavy hey stacks so her horses would be feed. No signs of endless hours or sleepless nights, of doing nothing but practicing. Nothing. She sighed as she fell back letting her arms cover her face.

"They turned me into a princess Remy!" She cried out. "They turned me into a e-ffing princess." She said as she moved her arms and looked at Remy.

"You don't seam like a princess to me." He smiled as he looked at her stomach, which showed a light 6-pack. Isabella lifted her head to look at her stomach she rolled her eyes.

"Secret martial art's sessions with my bodyguards. My parents would of had a heart-attack if they knew I was doing anything that involved work." She said. "They just wanted me to sit there look pretty and let people around me work. Ever since I was a baby, I never like people doing things for me." She said as she sat up and looked at Remy. She put a hand on the back of his head and kissed him. As she pulled away she smiled.

"What was that for?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Being my knight in shinning armor. I guess there are something about being a princess that aren't all bad." She smiled.

Remy laughed and kissed her again, this time gently pushing her back. Before long Isabella's hands where in Remy's hair and he was running his hands up and down her sides.

Remy lifted his head and started to suck on her neck, which sent a new thrill threw her body.

"Remy," She breathed. As he gently bit her neck, causing her to moan, she bit her bottom lip as she closed her eyes. Just as she was about to let things more a little further along there was a load knock on the door. Isabella growled.

"WHAT!" She yelled as Remy moved to let her sit up.

"Lunch!" Adelaide's voice ran threw.

Isabella growled. "I'm going to rip your head off!" She yelled threw the door.

Remy smiled. "Well not that I don't like to see you in your sexy swim suit," Remy said as he played with the strings at the back of her neck. "But I really don't like the idea of other guys looking at you, the way I do." He smiled.

Isabella blushed and smiled. "Kay," She smiled as she reached down and took the bag off her ankle, and carefully stood up.

"Whoah, Cher," He said standing up, but she pushed him down.

"I promise you can carry me down," She smiled. "But I'm just going to my dresser, I think I live."

"You make being a knight, hard." He said as he laid on her bed his arm probing his head up as he watched her bend over. "Very, very hard." He moaned.

Isabella grabbed a clean bra, thong, a t-shirt, and some pants. She held on to the front of her top as she pulled the strings in the back and quickly took her bra and covered herself as she pulled the wet top out and tossed in to the hamper in the corner. As she reached to clasp it she gasped as she felt Remy's hands on her back and his lips on her neck.

She closed her eyes as she reached up and grabbed his head. She smiled as she felt him clasp the bra.

"Very, very hard." He growled in her ear and he gently pressed him self against her.

She smiled as she turned around wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed passionately.

As they did Remy's hands slipped down her side until his hands reached the hem of her bottoms, he smiled against her lips and slipped his thumb in them and started to pull them down.

"Oh no, you don't tiger," She smiled as she grabbed his hands and en-twined their fingers together. "You should go and get dressed." She smiled.

"I will," He said as he kissed her collarbone. "In a minuet." He smiled.

"Remy," She said quietly, and looked at the far wall. Remy looked at her concerned.

"What?" He asked, as she took her face in his hands.

"I like you, a lot, but I don't want you to come into a relationship with me thinking your going to get…" Isabella's checks became a little pink.

"Sex?" He smiled, as she nodded.

"I mean, making out and stuff is ok with me, but at least not now, I'm not ready to go any further." Remy smiled. "Is that…ok?" She asked, daring to look into his eyes.

"Babe, that's fine." He smiled. "I don't want to push you into anything your not ready, or willing to do." He said as he kissed her forehead. Isabella sighed as her shoulders visually relaxed and Remy pulled her into a hug.

"I should go get dressed." He smiled.

"Yeah."

"Don't you dare go any where with out me carrying you." He said as he tapped her nose. She smiled and nodded her head. "Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." She smiled.

"Good." Remy left and Isabella smiled as she ran a hand threw her hair and frowned.

She carefully limped into the bathroom and sat down with the shower going. Not daring to stand incase her ankle flipped out on her. As she sat on her toilet a towel wrapped around her she blow dried her hair then ran the flat iron threw it quickly. She stood and fluffed her hair real quickly before going and getting dressed.

As she slipped on some flip-flops Remy knocked on her door and smiled at her as she sat back.

"Very cute." He smiled as he went to her and picked her up.

"I feel weird with you carrying me," She said. "I mean it's just a bruised ankle." She said motioning to her ankle.

"Today a bruised ankle, tomorrow a broken neck." He said. "Get used to it, Princess." He smiled. "You're being carried."

Isabella laughed as she was sat down at the table.

Adelaide was looking at her threw narrow eyes, and a goofy smile on her face as she looked at the red faced Isabella.

"Girl, what happened?" She asked.

"Um…well," Rogue smiled to Isabella as she put her tray down on the table.

"You're not aloud any where near the kitchen." Rogue laughed as she sat down, shortly fallowed by a grinning Logan.

"So, what's for desert?" He asked.

"Ha-ha." Isabella said, as she stuck her tough out at him.

"Ok, this is so wrong! Tell me what happened!" Adelaide said, Isabella smiled as she quickly ran threw what happened with Remy in the kitchen, deciding to tell the bedroom scene later.

"Yeah ok, dude," Adelaide said. "People eat off there."

"God it's not like we had sex!" She said as Remy sat down next to her setting her tray in front of her. "I had a towel under my butt."

"I'm laughing at your face kid." Logan smiled. "I don't think I've ever seen someone turn so red before." He laughed. "Your face was redder then your hair!" Soon the whole table, Isabella included, where laughing.

"Hey, do you think that by next Saturday you'll ankle will be ok?" Bobby asked.

"It should be why?" She asked.

"Well there a carnival in town and Adie and I where thinking about the group of us going, kinda like a…triple date?" He smiled.

Isabella looked at Remy, who shrugged. "Sure." He smiled.

"Cool, Logan? Rogue?" Bobby asked.

"Come on Logan." Rogue said.

"Fine."

"Hey, I heard that Rogue's got straight 'A's in that self-defense class," A girl said loudly as they walked by. "Who teaches that again?"

"Her boyfriend." Another girl giggled.

Isabella looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes they where the girls from by the pool. Isabella watched as they sat down and winked, they both let out screams as they where shocked with static electricity.

She turned around and froze as Logan looked at her. "What!" She said. "Don't blame me!" She said. "It's a well known fact, plastic chairs are good at holding static! Is it really my fault that it chose now! To electrocute them." She asked, as she took a fry. "Though I must say, they are perfect Canadits." She smiled as she looked back at them. They're hair was sticking up everywhere, held firmly by their 20 cans of hair spray, they stood up and their legs shook as the electricity pulsed threw them.

Isabella smiled as she finished pulling her hair threw the flat iron and then took some of her eye shadow and brushed some on. She looked at the clock in the bathroom, it was 6:49 pm, they where going to meet down by the main doors at 7:00 to leave for the fair, so Remy should be knocking at her door any second. So she grabbed the first shirt and pants that her hands picked, which just happened to be a 'Kiss Me Quick' Long-sleeve double layer screen tee in tan with Pairs blues dirty wash flares, five-pocket worn-in jeans with dirty over-dye, and Adio Flint in gray and pink (suede/rubber) shoes.

Just as she was slipping on her shoes there was a knock at the door, as she shoved her foot in it, she grabbed the knob and opened the door. Remy stood there and smiled. As her other foot finally slipped into the shoe she reached up kissed Remy, then grabbed her chain wallet, clipped it to her pants then slipped it in her back pocket, there was much in it, just a little money and her school id.

"You don't want a jacket?" He asked. "You still got a few minuets," He smiled as he saw her bite her lip.

"No, I'm trying to think of where one is." She smiled.

"What about that one?" Remy point to the one on her chair, it was black with a cat's face that had red slash marks across it. She shrugged, grabbed it, and quickly pulled it over her head.

"Kay," She smiled, granted this was a date, but it was a date at a fair, mini skirts, and kitty heels, in Isabella's eyes, where not practical at all unless you weren't planning on riding any rides. At least for Isabella who was going to be riding rides it didn't make sense.

Remy smiled and put an arm around her shoulders and lead her down the stairs to where Logan and Rogue where.

Rogue had on a mega cute outfit, she was wearing a white raglan sleeve turtleneck sweater with raglan sleeves, ribbed cuffs, neck & waist with a tan cord skirt w/embroidery, uneven frayed hemline and lace-up front with sequins to finish it off she had cute micro fiber stretch boot in black, with 4 inch heel. Then to finish it off her signature gloves.

Logan just had on some jeans a clean shirt, his boots and his leather jacket. He stood next to Rogue with an arm around her, when he saw Remy and Isabella he smiled and told Rogue who look up at the stairs and gave them a small wave.

"Hey guys," Rogue said with smile.

"Like the hair." Isabella said as she nodded to Rogue's curly hair.

"Thanks," Rogue smiled. "Nice sweater." She smiled.

"Thank, I plan on riding rides tonight." Isabella smiled.

Shortly there after Adelaide and Bobby showed up. Adelaide was wearing a brown prairie eyelet skirt drawstring waist that ties in back creating a keyhole opening the skirt also had ruffle trim with the skirt she had on a brown tie neck top w turquoise beaded medallion with a pointed hemline and brown flip-flops. Her hair pulled into a curly ponytail.

"Everyone ready?" Logan asked.

"Yep," Adelaide said as dug in her crescent bag for lip gloss then handed it over to Isabella who smiled, and took the fruity smelling gloss and put some on. They all got in Logan's car, once everyone was all ready to go Isabella handed Adelaide her lip gloss back.

"Just hold on to it for me." She said.

"Kay," Isabella put the gloss in her pocket and moved closer to Remy who had an arm around Isabella's shoulders. As they neared the fair grounds Remy smiled as he pulled away from Isabella in their little make-out session in the back seat.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Adelaide asked everyone as she shut the car door.

"Yeah, now that u mention it." Rogue said.

Isabella blushed as her stomach voiced her option. "I really didn't have any time to eat today." She said as she rubbed the back of her neck. Remy took her shoulders in his hands and kissed her cheek.

"You girls go find a place to sit down, we'll get food." Remy said. "Hotdog?" Remy asked.

"With fries and a Dr. Pepper?" She smiled at him as he nodded and waited for the others.

"Babe, what do you want?" Bobby asked.

"The same." She smiled, as Bobby kissed her, and Adelaide's checks blushed.

"Rogue what do you want?" Logan asked.

"I'm not sure, just some fries and a pop." Rogue smiled at Logan, who smiled back and left, with Remy and Bobby.

"Oh my god!" Isabella said as she pulled Adelaide and Rogue to a nearby table. "Since when?" She asked Adelaide.

"What?" She asked as she nervously tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Don't be like that, you know what I mean! How long have you and Bobby been going out?" She asked.

"Since the day at the pool." She blushed.

"Oh my god, I feel like such a crappy friend." Isabella said, as she frowned. "This whole time, and I didn't even notice."

"It's cool, I mean with you taking some classes and with training and you and Remy starting to go out, I mean I understand." Adelaide said with a shrug.

"Still, I'm sorry. So," Isabella smiled. "Tell me everything, from the beginning." She smiled putting her chin in her hand as she listened in.

"Well after you and Romeo left, I was just kinda swimming around with Bobby. And well he grabbed me from behind and pulled us both under," Adelaide blushed and rubbed her neck. "And while we where under water I kissed him, like on the mouth," Isabella nodded wanting her to go on. "I figured that would get him to let go ya' know? And well he didn't, he pulled me in for another kiss. Then when we came to the surface, he kissed me again. And asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend. And well…" Adelaide smiled and gave a small giggle as she stretched out her arms in front of her.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you." Isabella smiled as she gave Adelaide a hug.

"So what happened with you and Remy up in your room, I know something happened." She smiled.

"Well nothing really. I just told Remy that I wasn't ready for anything…" Isabella looked at Adelaide hopping she would couch on, which she did.

"Oh, is it because of what happened…when you where down south?"

Isabella frowned but nodded, then smiled as she looked up at Remy who set her food down in front of her. "Thank you." She smiled and kissed Remy's check.

"Your welcome." He smiled as she stole a fry and dipped it in the ketchup. After everyone ate they decided to wait a little on the rides, and went to play some games.

"What about that one?" Bobby asked pointing to a gun shooting game.

"Oh!" Isabella smiled, as she dragged Remy to the booth. Remy laughed and let her pull him to the booth, fallowed by a laughing Logan, who had an arm around Rogue's shoulders. The guy's paid for the game and quickly set to trying to beat out each other, going for the best gift. Logan won.

"I want the big teddy bear." Rogue smiled as she pointed to the big brown bear that was about her size. The guy smiled and pulled it down and handed it to Rogue.

"Ah!" Remy laughed as he pointed to the game further down. "This is my game." Isabella laughed as he pulled her to the card-tossing booth and paid for the game.

The woman stood there dumbfounded as she watched Remy toss the last card into the hat from over his shoulder. She smiled as she cracked her gum, and rubbed her head.

"Alright, what do ya' want?" She asked.

"Um…" Isabella said as she looked over the cheap toys and smiled as she pointed to the small blackjack bear. "I want him." She smiled as the lady handed the bear over to her.

"Babe, you could of had one of the bigger ones." Remy said.

"I know, but this bear was so fitting." She smiled as she wiggled the little blackjack dealer hat and smiled at the vest. "Besides, it comes with it's own desk." She said as she pointed at the cards wrapped in plastic and attached with a rubber band to the bear's paw.

Remy laughed and soon fallowed Bobby to a game that he had taken Adelaide too and smiled when he got a hug as the lights and noise went off signing that he had won. Adelaide took her overly large pink tweety bird, and laughed as she turned to look at the others.

The group had been playing games for about an hour when the girls all wanted to go on the tilt-a-whirl, the guys stood guard the toys, as they watched the girls scream in delight was the spun around fast. Pushing each other from side to side, to help pick up speed. Laughing as they tried to figure out which side they where going to spin on, so they could lean that way.

As the girls tumbled down the steps in a dizzy mess, Isabella laughed. "Again!" She cried out and the girls ran pasted the guys and waited for their turn, they did that 5 times before, going on other rides.

The bumper-cars where next, then 2 times 'round on the Himillaya ride.

"Ok, I will admit, crappy music," Isabella laughed, almost drunkenly as she stumbled off the steps, only to be caught by a dizzy Remy. "Whoah!" She laughed as they almost fell over. "But a fun ride." She finished as she waited for the others.

"Man, I'm thirst." Rogue said as she and Logan watched Bobby almost fall off the stairs. "Anyone want drinks?" She asked.

"Naw, IM good." Bobby said as he looked at the ride next to the Himillaya. "I wanna go on that!" He said was he watched the large Viking boat rise up above the group, as Isabella watched it rise up, her knees got weak and her head got light.

"Oh no." She said as she looked away and held her head.

"You ok?" Remy asked.

"Yeah, I just don't like those kinda rides." She said.

"It's ok." Remy said. "We don't have to go on them if you don't want."

"No, Remy if you guys wanna go on it, have at it, I can watch the stuff." She looked back at Rogue and Logan.

"I ain't goin' near that thing." Rogue said.

"I'm good." Logan said as he watched it. "You wanna come with us to get drinks?" Logan asked.

"Naw, I think I'm going to go over there and sit down with the stuff." She said as Remy, Bobby, and Adelaide all ran in line.

"Kay," Rogue said. "Want us to bring you back anything?" Rogue asked.

"A cold sprite? Small?" She asked as she pulled out her wallet.

"No it's ok, I'll cover it." Rogue smiled as she put her hand on Isabella's.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"No, prob." Rogue said as she walked away with Logan, Isabella shoved her wallet back in her pocket and picked up the things and carried them over to the bench. As she sat down she relaxed, her feet where kinda hurting her, and she was getting tired.

As she closed her eyes, her heart stopped as she felt a cold hand around her throat and the husky voice moan in her ear. "Hello Sherlly."

She quickly grabbed the hand and ripped it from her throat. "What the hell do you want?" She growled. "Gumbo?"

"What," He asked as he moved from around the bench to in front of Isabella. "Can't I just say 'hi'?" He asked.

"Not if my life depended on it." She growled.

"Oh, well it just might." He hissed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He put his hand on her butt gave it a squeeze and pushed her tight against him. "I still remember." He said as he licked her neck, she groaned and pushed against him.

"So do I." She said. "I still wake up in the middle of the night screaming." She hissed.

"Oh now," He said as he let go of her head and grabbed something from his pocket. "Why don't we just up date that little dream?" He said as he smiled at Isabella's face. It went white as a sheet, and her eyes got large, her breathing almost completely stopped.

"Why don't we just go some where a little more privet." He said as he pressed the blade against her throat.

'No,' She said in her mind as her feet allowed him to push her away from people. 'No, this can't be happening again.' She said as her started to breathe hard. 'No, god, please no.' She silently prayed as she watched an abandoned barn come into view. For a minuet it flashed and turned into the old warehouse, where it first happened.

Flashback

"STOP! PLEASE! THIS ISN'T FUN! STOOOOP!" A 10 year-old Isabella screamed as she lay pinned to a dusty dirty warehouse floor. "GUMBO STOP! THIS HURTS!" She shrieked.

End Flashback

For a moment Isabella pulled against him, put he over powered her and held her with one arm as he pulled open the barn door a little and threw her in the barn. She gasped as she jumped up and started to run for the other door, but was quickly tackled down by Gumbo.

As Adelaide jumped off the last step she smiled and Rogue and Logan who had 3 cups of homemade rootbeer. "Hey guys," She smiled. "Where's Isabella?" She asked as she took a sip of one cup.

"She said she'd be over there." Rogue said pointing over to the bench where all the stuffed animals where. Rogue quickly walked over there and picked up a bear. "This is our stuff." She said as she looked at the others.

Logan sniffed the air and growled. "Someone else was here." He said. "And they went off that way."

Adelaide jogged back to the group. "Guy's we got a problem." She said. "Those guy's I was talking too says she was taken off by some guy, and it sounded like she called him 'Gumbo'."

"Ok?" Bobby asked.

Adelaide looked hesitant then sighed. "When Isabella was 10, her parents took her down to New Orleans where she met a guy she only knew as 'Gumbo' before she left the guy said he wanted to give her a special present. He used some kinda of day-rape-drug, and took her to an abandoned warehouse and rapped her. Then left her for dead." She said as she looked over everyone, Remy looked about ready to kill someone.

"Well by the smell of it," Logan said as he started off in a direction. "They went this way." He said.

Isabella's screams where muffled by Gumbo kissing her, his kisses where painful and bruised her lips. But it wasn't his lips she was worried about it was his hands, that where trying to get her pants down. She bit his lip, which caused him to pull back and press and hand to his lip. As Isabella tried to get away, but he grabbed her feet and pinned her legs down with his own, and her hands up above her head with one hand while he used his other to undo her pants.

As he pulled down the zipper he was shot off her by a ball of fire.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Adelaide yelled, as Bobby stood next to her and put out his hand, and a frost blew at the guy, putting the fire out.

Remy ran to Isabella and picked her up, cradling her in his arms, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in it. Remy carried her behind the group, and sat her down on the ground. As he took her face in his hands, and looked her over.

"He didn't hurt you did he? I'll kill him if he did." Remy said as he looked her over and noticed her pants where undone. He narrowed his eyes and went to stand up, put Isabella grabbed his arms and pulled him to her, wrapping them around her. Remy sighed and pulled her close to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and let him carry her off.

As they walked by Bobby and Rogue picked up all the toys from the bench and took them back to the car, stuffing them in the trunk. Then got in, Bobby looked back at Remy who had Isabella on his lap, wrapped in his jacket and in his arms.

When they got back to the school Scott saw Remy carry Isabella in, fallowed by Adelaide and Rogue with Isabella and their stuff toys.

"What happened?" Scott asked Logan and Bobby.

"Lots of crap." Logan sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Lots of crap."

Remy gently laid Isabella down on her bed and stood up. He watched as Adelaide placed the toys in a chair and smiled at Remy, who gave a weak smile back. Adelaide touched his arm and left.

Remy started to take off Isabella's shoes, when she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Remy," She said. He looked up at her, and frowned. Tears where in her eyes as she sat up and looked at him. She covered her face with one hand and Remy quickly pulled her into his arms, where she cried her self to sleep.

* * *

Alright! I hope everyone likes/ed the 3rd chapter! Keep an eye out for the 4th chapter! And plz, review! It would mean a lot to the noob (Falling Autumn) LoL, well it would mean a lot to both of us, but yeah. Also if you think I'm doing a good job with Remy's personality and the "Remyness" of Remy, then tell me. Or even if Im not, tell me how I can do it better.

Ok laterz!

Isisjolly

Falling Autumn


	4. Chapter 4: Worrying

Hey peoples! This chapter is writen by Falling Autumn! Please Review it! She's getting sad! LoL, ok so laters!

* * *

Chapter 4; Worrying

As Adelaide left Isabella's room she headed down the stairs and headed to the living room. As she got there, she found Bobby sitting with Logan. As she walked into the room Bobby got up and rushed towards her. As he hugged she let out a big sigh.

Bobby pulled her away and looked down at her.

"You ok?" He asked softly.

"Yeah… I think…" She said as she looked down at her feet. "I mean I'm not the one that… If only I would have stayed back with her that guy wouldn't have hurt her. If only I had stayed back-"

"Adie, you didn't know he was there-"

"Still, if I was there with her he might not have come around because he saw she wasn't alone… It's my fault it happened. I knew the story, and I knew he was still out there, I should have been more careful with her. I shouldn't have left her alone!"

Bobby pulled Adelaide into a hug as she began to cry. The two stood there for a few moments before Adelaide pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry I'm so emotional…" Adelaide apologized

"No need to be sorry, it's been a tough day." Bobby said as he kissed her softly. "Go get some sleep"

Adelaide nodded and headed up the stairs. As she got half way up the stairs, she felt her legs give way and she started to fall backwards. As she fell she hit her head hard on railing. Soon she felt herself come to a stop and found herself looking up at the ceiling.

She slowly sat up as she heard footsteps come running to see what happened. As she looked around, she found that luckily her skirt didn't go up.

"What Happened?" Bobby asked as he came running into the Entrance.

Adelaide looked up at him and then back at her legs. "I don't know."

She sat there for a moment and then started to slowly get up.

"I can do it!" She snapped as Bobby went to help her. "Sorry."

Bobby nodded and backed away from her. He watched as she slowly picked herself off the floor. As he watched, he felt like an idiot. He should be helping her, not standing there watching her.

As Adelaide stood there for a moment she turned around to Bobby and smiled at him. "Now, I think this time I'm gonna make it all the way up the stairs."

She took a deep breath and walked towards the stairs. As she got there, she placed her foot on the first step with all her weight as she brought the other up. As she was half way into her first step, she felt her legs give way again and fell once more, but into waiting arms.

Her face was a centimeter away from Bobby's. She looked him in the eyes and knew he was worried.

"I'm fine." She said softly as he held her tight.

"No your not." he whispered. "Come on, lets get you up stairs."

Bobby picked Adelaide up and carried her to his room. As he opened the door to his room, Adelaide looked around and then at Bobby. He set her gently on the bed and sat next to her.

"Why did you bring me to your room?" Adelaide asked as she looked around.

"Because I wanna keep an eye on you." Bobby said as Adelaide gave him a confused look. "Adie, I know you think your fine, I don't think so. Just stay here and sleep today so I can have my mind be in peace. Please…"

Adelaide looked at Bobby for a moment and then nodded.

"Good, Now to get you something to change into…"

Bobby got up and went to his dresser. He opened the top drawer, took a shirt out and then shut it. He opened another and grabbed some pants. As Bobby turned around he found Adelaide's eyes on him. He smiled, walked towards her and handed her the clothes. She smiled and slowly got up.

As Adelaide got up, she felt dizzy and like her body was giving out on her. She put her hand on the bed and looked at Bobby, who was watching her.

"I feel so weak and helpless." Adelaide whispered as she sat at the edge of the bed. "What's wrong with me Bobby?"

Bobby looked down at his feet then sat next to her on the bed. "I don't know." He whispered. "You might be just tired. Come on, I'll help you change."

Bobby stood up in front of Adelaide. She looked at him and then down at her legs. She stood up and lend on Bobby as she pulled the pants up under her skirt and then pulled the skirt down.

She walked back to the bed and down once again sat down. She untied her the neck tie of her shirt. She let the strings fall down. She looked at Bobby, who was lost in the moment. She laughed and watched him come back from dream land.

"I take it you like what you see?" Adelaide laughed.

"What? Oh! Um… how about I turn around so you can umm… take off your top. I mean so you can change into my shirt." Bobby blushed.

Adelaide laughed and nodded.

Bobby waited for her to be fully changed before he turned around. As he stood there he let his mind travel to places he wanted to go with her. More like what he wanted to do with her. As his mind went through the last fantasy, Bobby felt an hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Adelaide standing, but every shaky.

"Having some thoughts?" Adelaide asked as she looked down.

Bobby looked down and felt his checks started to burn with embarrassment.

"Shit." he whispered and sighed.

Adelaide smiled. She slowly walked in a half a circle so now Bobby's back was facing the bed. He looked at her with confusion and then saw the curiosity rise in her eyes.

Adelaide lend in and kissed Bobby passionately as she felt her way down below until she reached her prize. His dick. As they kissed, she slowly unzipped his pants and pulled them down to revile his boxers.

Bobby broke the kiss and looked at her. "What are you doing?" His breath shallow and hard.

"Giving something I know you want." she whispered in his ear and pushed him back.

As she pushed him back, Bobby held on to her making sure she would fall again. As he backed up, he felt himself hit the bed and felt Adelaide push herself against him.

Bobby fell on the bed. His head fell on the bed and he looked up at the ceiling trying to get his mind to stop racing. As Bobby laid there he felt Adelaide pull off his boxers as fast as she could.

Adelaide froze and looked at Bobby's dick, as things she'd like to do with it went throw her mind. As each thought came into her mind, her breath got shallower and harder. Finally as the last thought went through her mind she watched as Bobby half sat up and looked at her.

"What?" He asked confusedly.

"Now it's my turn to say shit." she laughed.

"Oh? Having some thoughts?"

"Maybe."

Adelaide rubbed her hand over her stomach and then her chest. As she rubbed her nipples she watched as Bobby's smile got wider. She smiled at him and then lowered her hand down, until her hand was down her pants.

As Adelaide's hand found what it was looking for, she felt a wet substance. Her fingers danced on her lips before they slowly slipped into the wet warm opening. Her fingers moved around until they found their normal spot and began to dance, this time fast but gently.

Bobby watched as she stood there in his room, reviling in such away that he felt his dick become hard and start to throb.

Adelaide pulled her hand from her pants and grabbed Bobby's dick. As she did, Bobby's hips trusted towards the air. Adelaide smiled and started to move her hand very slowly up and down and slowly got faster.

She moved her hand up and down fastly , until she noticed Bobby tense up. She slowed down the pace of her hand and looked at him. As she looked at him her hand moved up and down hastily. Bobby looked at her.

"Faster." He breathed.

Adelaide nodded and did what she was told. It wasn't long before she felt and watched him come.

Adelaide let go of Bobby, walked an inch and fall on the bed right next to him. She laid on her stomach, folded her arms under her head and faced Bobby's face who was looking right at her.

"That was… wow." He said as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'm glad. But I hate to be a party pooper, but I'm tired." Adelaide as she moved closer to him.

"So am I. Just let be change quick a min and then I'm get an extra pillow and blanket for me so I can sleep on the floor-"

"Your gonna sleep on the floor after what just happened?"

Bobby looked at her and shrugged.

"Come on. I want you to hold me."

Bobby looked at her and then down at his half naked body. "Adie, don't you think we're moving a little fast?"

Adelaide moved her head towards to window and thought. She turned back to Bobby and nodded. Bobby returned the nodded and got up. He went to his dresser and got clean boxers and sweat pants.

"But can't we cuddle? I mean that's not moving fast." Adelaide said softly.

Bobby turned ad found she had sat up. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and lead her head on her knees. She looked at him with her dark brown eyes. Bobby smiled and nodded. Adelaide's face lit up as she got up and pulled the blankets back.

Adelaide slowly got in and got comfortable. She smiled at Bobby and nodded for him to join her. He got in and felt her lend against him. He put his arm around her waste and kissed her check.

"Night Bobby." she whispered.

"Night Adie." he whispered back.

As the two slept, Adelaide's heartbeat become faster and faster. She broke out into a cold sweat.

Dream

Adelaide watched as the body hit the ground.

"NO!" She screamed as she ran to the body.

"Your next. Have to kill off all the mutants." a men with a mask on said.

Adelaide turned to the man and watched as he slowly started to pull off his mask.

End of Dream

Adelaide let out a scream and shot up in bed. She looked around trying to catch her breath. She felt the bed move and then felt arms around her.

"You ok?" Bobby asked.

Adelaide turned to him. She placed her hand on his check and then took it off. She nodded as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Adie what's wrong?" Bobby pushed.

"Nothing." Adelaide said absent minded "Just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about."

Adelaide laid back down and looked up at Bobby who was looking over her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Come on, just go back to sleep."

Bobby waited a moment and then laid back down next to her and held her in his arms.

As the two laid there, Adelaide laid awake, to scared to close her eyes.

* * *

Ok there you go! PLEASE! R&R! Or I might stop posting. Though again if no ones reading the story then maybe no one would care. :'(( That's a sad thought! Alls wells!

Keep a look out for Chapter 5!

Falling Autumn

Isisjolly


	5. Chapter 5: Family

This is by far the LONGEST chapter I've writen, so enjoy. Oh this is Isisjolly that wrote it tee-hee-hee

* * *

Chapter 5; Family's don't lie

Isabella moaned as sunlight was beaming on her face. Her head hurt and she felt funny. As she opened her eyes she looked around. She was in her room, but there was something else. Then she remembered Remy had held onto her last night as she cried herself to sleep.

She realized that Remy was holding on to her, one of his arms where protectively placed over her middle, and even as she moved to stretch Remy pulled her closer to him. As he did he nuzzled the back of her neck, taking in deep breaths of the perfume she had sprayed on last night.

Her heart stopped as she thought about last night. "Gumbo," She said lightly, and bit her bottom lip. She lifted Remy's arm lightly and turned to face him. Putting her hands on his chest and allowing herself to be molded against him.

It was then that she realized that Remy was at least slightly awake. As he kissed her forehead, and moved his other hand out from under his head to play with her hair. He lightly put his forehead on hers and opened his eyes. Red-on-black eyes looked down into emerald green eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked, lightly stroking her hair. She nodded and moved to get closer to Remy. "You where out all yesterday, I got worried." Remy said as he continued to stroke her hair.

"It was just so weird. I could have had easily gotten away. I know martial arts, and with my powers…" She said. "But…even though he had hurt me all those years ago and more then will to hurt me again now. I couldn't bear to hurt him. I didn't want him to get hurt." She said as she listened to her voice quiver. She buried her face in Remy's chest, and he pulled her closer.

"It's ok, Cher," He said as he rubbed her back. "Remy won't let anyone hurt you ever again." He said, as he looked at the wall his eyes where narrow and dark.

After a moment, Isabella pulled away and looked up at Remy.

"So wait, today's Monday?" She asked.

"Yep." Remy smiled at her. She smiled back as she put her hand in his check and smiled. She lightly pulled Remy's head closer and kissed him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she deepened the kissed and grabbed some of Remy's hair and rolling him on top of her.

Remy pulled away to catch his breath as he did he looked down at Isabella. "Where'd that come from Cher?"

She smiled. "I don't know. I just really needed to kiss you." She blushed and looked away and pushed Remy off her. "OH MY GOD! Remy, if today's Monday," She looked at Remy, who was at the end of the bed looking at her worriedly. "Remy your going to be late for class." She said.

Remy laughed, as he crawled back up to her put hand behind her head and kissed her soft and sexually. Lightly sucking on her bottom lip, and lightly nibbling on her tongue. Isabella moaned as she let her hands run up Remy's strong bare arms. She smiled as he pulled away and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Go to class." She smiled.

"What about you?" Remy asked as he got off the bed and grabbed his trench coat and boots.

"I TA (Teacher's Assistant) 2nd hour for Emma Frost's English class." She said as she got out of the bed and quickly pulled off the hoodie from last night. Remy looked at her with a raised brow. She smiled at him, as she tossed the hoodie at him in a playful way. Then climbed back in the bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin.

Remy smiled walked to her and kissed her forehead again and smiled. "See you lunch?" He asked.

"Yeah," She smiled holding her arms out for him, he shook his head and laughed.

"So demanding Cher." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her one final kiss before going.

As Remy shut her door Isabella slowly drifted off to a light sleep. About half an hour later she woke up, showered, did her hair, and then looked for something to wear.

She smiled as she pulled out a sequin trim cami in burgundy and some metallic pinstripe trousers in charcoal gray. For accessories she put on a gold chain necklace along with a Babyphat watch called 'kitten watch', basically an id bracelet-style case with a small clock, for her shoes she slipped on some gold kitty heel sandals with an ankle strap, then she looked for the right purse.

After a minuet she frowned and looked at her watch then her clock, she still needed something to eat, she frowned and grabbed a crescent shoulder bag made of metallic gold fabric she tossed her wallet, some pens, some lip-gloss. At the thought of lip-gloss she froze grabbed her hoodie and felt in the pockets she frowned. Nothing was in the pocket. Then she smiled and quickly ran into her bathroom and looked in her pant's pocket.

"Ah-ha!" She laughed as she looked in the bathroom mirror and quickly applied the lip-gloss. She went back to her bag tossed it in, shoved her bag on her shoulder, grabbed up some folders and was out the door.

She quickly walked into the kitchen as the light 'ding-dong-ding' went off signaling the end of first period. She grabbed an apple bit into, opened the frig and grabbed an orange juice. She kicked the door shut and quickly walked out into the mess of kids, as she pressed the bottle of orange juice between her chest and her folders.

As she was walking she tried to quickly eat the apple. While she turned into Emma Frost's room she tossed the apple core into the trash can by the door and smiled at Emma who was sitting at her desk in her normal white outfit. Which was a pair of long leather pants or hot pants, combined with some strategically placed scraps of clothing on her breasts and neck leave enough of her chest and stomach free to form an X. In addition, she wears platform boots and a long white trench coat.

Today though she was wearing the long pants. Emma gave her a sly smile and pointed to a stack of papers, on the side of her desk, with the point of her pen.

"I need you to grade those for next hour." Emma said. Isabella nodded then she quickly put her folders on top of the papers and before putting the bottle in her mouth she looked at Emma.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Not at the moment." She smiled.

"Kay," Isabella smiled as she picked up everything and took the stack of papers to her own little desk in the far back. She put her purse by her feet and put the orange juice in the corner, before she sat down she quickly walked back to Emma.

"Miss. Emma, do you have a red pen I could use?" She asked. "My dried up over the week end." She said.

Emma looked at her with a brow raised. "I was able to get them all done before, the stupid pen dried up on the last one." Emma smiled and nodded to the cup on the desk.

Isabella quickly grabbed one and went back to her desk just as student started to walk in. By mid-class Isabella was done, and sat the papers on Emma's desk.

The kids where taking a test on an author, Isabella didn't quite catch the name, but everyone was quite.

"Is there anything else you need from me?" Isabella asked.

"No, thank you." Emma grabbed the stack and tapped them on the desk then looked up at Isabella. "You've quite handy my dear girl." She smiled. "Keep this up and you'll make a hell of a great secretary." Isabella smiled as she tilted her head.

"Miss. Emma if it's alright with you, can I leave a little early to-"

"Get something for breakfast?" Emma finished. Isabella blushed as she nodded.

"Go ahead." Emma nodded.

"Thank you." Isabella quickly gathered up her stuff and with a quick wave set off for the kitchen. As cruel and evil as Miss. Emma could be if you just stayed on her good side she was really quite nice. Isabella thought as she sat her stuff down on a table in the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal.

As she sat down to eat she opened one of her folders, they where for Dr. Hank, who she TAed for next hour. He had asked her to do some research on a chemical one of the kids asked about last week, this was all she was able to find out it. She looked it over, and as she took a spoonful of her cereal and as she looked over the papers she kept the spoon in her mouth as she quickly took out a pen and scribbled some things down on a different piece of paper.

After she was done with her food she put the bowl in the dishwasher and gathered up her stuff. She took the long way to Dr. Hank's class since she still had a load of time before class really got out.

Dr. Hank's class was the only class aloud to be in one of the sub-level's rooms, well at least his chem. class was aloud down there. As Isabella walked into the elevator she turned and let her back flop again the back wall.

"Sub-level 1 please." She said to the computer. It made a clicking noise and soon was moving.

As she waited for the elevator to take her to her floor she closed her eyes. She suddenly felt very tired, and warn out. But she shrugged it off it was probably because of the fact to spent a whole day sleeping. She sighed and opened her eyes as she heard the 'ding' and watched as the door slid opened.

She hated going down these corridors; they always looked so cold and lifeless. Isabella smirked as she thought 'That's because they are.' To herself as she stepped out of the elevator and frowned as the echoing of her heels where the only sound. She hugged her folders tighter as she quickly walked down the metal hall.

The corners of the hall where curved and granted the hallway was pretty in it's own futuristic kinda way, it still gave Isabella the chills. Like some alien or something was going to pop out of one of the doors any minuet. Isabella stopped suddenly.

"Great," She muttered. "Just freak your self out." She said looking around her heart starting to race. She quickly turned behind her when she saw a shadow move. She groaned. "Dr. Hank?" She questioned as she hugged the folders tighter.

She let out a small scream when a shadow quickly moved behind her. "Dr. Hank this isn't funny." She said. Suddenly she froze when she heard the electronic sound of the door opening. She suddenly panicked and pressed her self against a wall.

Her heart was pounding as she saw the shadows of what ever it was.

'This is ridicules.' She thought to herself, as she pushed herself away from the wall and turned facing the hallway. Where she came nose-to-nose with some weird scary looking thing. Isabella let out a scream and electrocuted the thing, throwing her folder up in the air, the papers scattering everywhere. As Isabella did all of this she managed to fall on the floor.

"What cha' all doin'? Cher?" Remy asked as he pushed his way to the front of the group of kids and looked down at Isabella who was looking up at Remy.

"Remy what the hell are you doing here?" She asked, as she took his hand to help her up.

"I'm in one of Logan's classes. He sent me to find these kids. We where just heading back. What are you doing?" He asked.

"I was heading to Dr. Hank's. I'm his TA for next hour." She said jerking her thumb over her shoulder to Dr. Hank's door.

"Miss. Remy's-girlfriend?" A girl asked. Isabella blushed slightly as she looked down at the girl.

"Um…yes?" She asked.

"Did Billy scare you?" She asked.

"He surprised me that's all. These halls give me the creeps, and my imagination ran a little wild." She blushed as Remy laughed.

"Oh, so it wasn't because he was ugly?" She girl asked, Isabella looked at the boy she had electrocuted and frowned, she walked to him and knelt next to him.

"What was your name? Billy?" The boy nodded. "Is that what everyone says about you? That you're ugly?" The boy bitterly turned his head folding his arms over his chest. "Well you're not ugly." She said gently turning his head to her. She turned to glare at the other kids, then turned back to him with a big smile on her face.

"Look at them, they're all the same." She said pointing to the kids behind her. "I mean come on, how many combination can u really some up with, with only what…4-5 different colors of hair and 4-5 different color eyes?"

"Um…8 or 10?" Billy asked. Isabella was taken by surprise that he actually took time to figure it out, so she shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head.

"Ok, see there are WAY! More then 8 or 10 people. But look, how many blue skinned, orange hair, violet eyed people do you meet?" She asked looking at him.

"None?"

"That's right." She smiled.

"But what's so great about being different? Oh geeze you get picked on big whoo-ra!" He said.

"What's so great about being different?" She asked. "I'll show you." She smiled. Electricity started to surge around him, and she smiled. "Relax, I've got you." She smiled as she lifted him up off the ground and stood him on his feet. "Ever hear that saying it's not what's on the outside that matters its what's on the inside?" She smiled as Billy said it with her. "Well it's true. More so now, then when it first was said. Do ya' wanna know why?"

"Because there are more freaks in the world then before?" Billy asked.

"Yep," She smiled. "Billy what's your power?" She asked.

"It's kinda hard to explain." He said.

"Then show us." She smiled.

"Ok." Billy held out his hands and concentrated really hard. Suddenly sharp pointed objected flew out of his hands in all different areas. One nearly hitting Remy in the head, but he caught it in time. "See even my powers are weird! Not to mention deadly!" He said.

"Hey!" Isabella yelled. "You think your powers hell! Try having to remember to discharge every other day or sufferer a fever of 296 and go into a coma like state!" She said. "Or having to keep your fire under control so your whole body doesn't become in gulfed in flames!" She said. She knelt back down to Billy.

"But that's why we're here. To learn how to control our 'gifts' our 'powers'. Not to mention to this place is a safe haven." She smiled. "Sometimes you have to take life with a pinch of salt, and go threw out the day. Because when you hit rock bottom the only place to go is up." She smiled. "Kay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Billy smiled.

"HEY!" Logan yelled. "The hell are you kids doing here?" He asked.

"Sorry Logan," Isabella stood up. "It's my fault, I was trying to enlighten them." She smiled.

"Well y'all can enlighten your little arises back down to the danger room to finish up your section." Logan growled pointing in the direction he came from then he looked at Remy and Isabella. "Don't be enlightening him any, I need him to help me from killin' these kids." Logan said and left.

Isabella sighed and smiled when she felt Remy's arms wrapped around her waist, she fell against his chest and let out a heavy sigh. "Remind me never to try and enlighten kids again." She said as Remy kissed the top of her head.

Isabella turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"So how ya doin', Cher?" He asked.

"Good I guess." She smiled and shrugged. "I guess the full day of sleep I got is kinda lagging on me." She frowned.

"Just don't push your self." He said as he kissed her forehead and gave her a quick hug.

"I wont." She smiled.

"Meet you here for lunch?" He asked as he jogged backwards.

"Yeah." She nodded, and gave him a small wave.

She sighed as she took up the papers that fall to the floor and walked into the Dr. Hank's room. She stopped. 'This is still second hour,' She thought. She shook her head and smiled. 'Remy you're a nut.' She laughed to herself as she walked in.

"May I inquire what is so funny?" Dr. Hank said as he looked threw a microscope.

"Remy," She said simply. "He's crazy."

"Yes, that crazy boyfriend of yours." Dr. Hank said twisting a knob.

Isabella put the paper work down next to the teapot as she took a mug filled it with hot water added a tea bag, and let her seep for a bit. She then added a teaspoon of honey and stirred it all in. Taking the tea bag out she put it in a small bowl. She picked up the mug took a sip and smiled. She then took the papers and walked to Hank.

She stood behind him, mug in one hand paper work in the other. "I found the chemical Steven was talking about Friday." She said.

"Humm?" Hank asked.

"That 'Chemical-X'," She said.

"Ah yes, go on." He said.

"It does exists," She said not taking note as to how Dr. Hank stiffened up. "In a show, something like the 'Powder Puff Girls' err…something like that." She said waving the papers to dismiss it. "Anyways here's the papers on it, do you want me to do any setting up for today?" She asked.

Dr. Hank turned around. "I was hoping you might be able to take on for me today. I'm having quite a bit a trouble pulling myself away from this." He said.

"And what, kind doctor, _is_ that?" She asked looking over his shoulder.

"A single celled organism," He said.

"Didn't scientist already done everything with those?" She asked.

"Ah there in fact lies the beauty of science my dear girl. Science is never completed." He smiled, as he took a spare pair of goggles and a lab coat and handed them to her.

She rolled her eyes and looked at him. "I better get extra credit for this." She muttered pulling it on and walking out into the main classroom, where the class had settled into.

"Good afternoon class, Dr. Hank will not be teaching today, it seams a single cell has caught his attention today." She smiled. "So lets being shale we? Who can tell me what you did Friday?" She asked. "Yes, Susan?" She asked.

Dr. Hank listened to her for a bit and smiled. "A natural," He muttered. "Pure natural." He said as he looked back to his cell.

As the class ran out at the low 'Ding-dong-ding' that signaled the end of the class Isabella took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she walked into Hank's office.

"Have fun?" He asked.

"Man, if I never have to deal with a kid again I'll be happy." She said as she looked at the lap coat where a kid had spilt today's experiment on her. She sighed.

"'Never' is a long time my dear." He said as he watched her.

"Ok fine, at least for the rest of the day." She said. "Well if you're asking me to look on the bright side of things, at least next hour I get to send them threw hell in the danger room." She smiled.

Before Dr. Hank could say anything there was a knock on the door. Isabella pushed a button and it slid open to show Remy.

"Oh hi," She smiled as she got a kiss on the check. "Careful, don't want this evil purple spot to get on your clothes." She said as continued to rub at the spot. "Give me a second, I got to clean up." She said.

"Kay." Remy smiled, as he watched her rub hard at the spot, so hard that her otherwise neat bun, being held by a pencil, was starting to come undone and fall in her face.

"Don't worry about it Isabella." Hank said. "I'll clean up. Leave the coat here too."

"Ya' sure?" She asked moving her head so her hair would get out of her face. "It wouldn't be a problem, besides your single cell thing's kept your attention this long." She smiled.

"It died mid way threw the class." Hank smiled as Isabella smile faded then slipped into an evil grin. "So go eat," He said.

Isabella smiled took off the coat hung it up and walked to Hank she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Don't forget to eat. I want to see you up there. If I don't I'll turn you into a big fluff ball." She smiled as he patted her arms and nodded.

"Alright." He said with a laugh.

Isabella grabbed her purse and hugged Remy's arm as he lead them up stairs. In the elevator Isabella smiled as she rested her head on his chest, he was a whole head taller then her, which she didn't mind. It felt nice to have his arms around her.

"Remy," She said her eyes still closed.

"Oui?"

"Did you spend all yesterday in my room?" She asked looking up at him.

Remy smiled as he looked down at her pulling her closer to him. "I only left a few times. Xavier made me go down for lunch at least, and Adelaide had popped in a few times brining me some food." He said as he kissed the top of her head. "We where all worried 'bout ye' Cher." He said against her head.

Isabella hugged him and looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry." She said as she lightly touched his check. Remy smiled at her, took her hand and kissed the plam of it.

The door let out a 'ding' sound and the two looked at the doors. They opened and as Remy and Isabella walked out Scott was standing there with Jean.

"Oh, hello Professors." Isabella stopped.

"Hello Isabella." Jean said her voice was warm, but she looked tired. "Is Hank down there?"

"Yep," She smiled. "Mrs. Jean," Isabella said. "I'm sorry for missing our Saturday class." Isabella said.

"Don't worry about it." Jean smiled as she put a hand on Isabella's head. "Your better I take it." She said, as she looked Isabella in the eyes.

"Yes," Isabella nodded. "I feel better, just a little lagged from sleeping a full day." She smiled.

Jean smiled as she pulled Isabella into a hug. "I'm glade to hear it." Jean smiled. Then telepalically said '_I'm sorry for what that monster did to you. And you're right; it's not your fault. You where 10 you didn't know stuff like that even happened, let alone existed._' Isabella buried her face against Jean's neck and let a few tears out as Jean hugged tighter. '_If you ever need to talk. I'm here for you, as is everyone else. You're not alone in this world, Isabella._'

'_So I'm learning._' Isabella pulled back and smiled as Jean whipped Isabella's face.

"Go and eat you two." Jean smiled.

"Make sure that Dr. Hank eats too." She smiled as she went back to Remy, who looked concerned.

"Cher, what happened? Why are you crying?" He asked. Isabella laughed as she pulled out a mirror and did some damage control on her make-up.

"Nothing," She said as she was satisfied with her looks and put the mirror back in her bag. She looked up at Remy and gave him a huge smile. "I just forget sometimes, that people care about me. And that I'm not alone in the world." She said as she nuzzled into Remy's chest. "And that I'm not Super Woman, I can't control things that happen to me, or around me all the time." She said. "Come on, enough Oprah talk, let go get food." She smiled up at Remy who smiled at her.

"Sometimes Cher, you just amuse me." He smiled.

"Really?"

"Oui,"

As Remy and Isabella sat down at the table with their food and smiled at Adelaide who flopped down in the plastic chair next to Isabella and rested her head on Isabella's shoulder.

"Hey," She smiled as she looked at her friend, eye closed, mouth opened slightly her chest moving up and down breathing slowly. "You ok?" She asked gently resting a hand on Adelaide's forehead.

"Yeah, just tired. That's all." She sighed.

"Not enough sleep or something?" She asked.

"Or something." Adelaide breathed as she groaned pulling her self away from Isabella's shoulder so she was sitting up straight as Bobby sat down and handed Adelaide's food to her.

"She's been having nightmares for the past couple nights." Bobby said as he watched her. Adelaide opened her drink and took a good long drink giving Rogue and Logan a small wave as they sat down.

"Hey Isabella," Logan said.

"Yeah Logan?" Isabella asked as she took a bite from her salad.

"I have a small request." Isabella tilted her head to look at him. "Don't ever try and enlighten my students again ok?" Isabella laughed along with the rest of the table. Out of the corner of her eye Isabella kept a close watch on Adelaide, who just gave a weak smile.

As a bunch of girl pasted behind Logan and Rogue they started to snicker and point at Rogue and Logan then go and sit down at a nearby table and kept laughed.

"That's it." Isabella said as she got up and walked to their table pulling out a seat sitting on it sideways with her knees crossed.

"Hello ladies." She smiled as they all looked at her in disgusted. "Listen, I don't make very many friends, sheltered life and all." Isabella said waving it off, and returned to look at the 5 girls. They all had short blond hair, and looked identical, they even where wearing the same clothes. But before anyone could say anything she went on. "So needless to say when I do get friends, I tend to be slightly over protective. Like oh…say…mother bear protecting cub, over protective." She smiled baring her teeth. "And when anyone and I do mean anyone," She growled. "Messes with my friends, I tend to get pissed off and a little aggressive." She smiled. "So here's the deal, you leave Rogue and Logan alone and I won't make your hair stand on end for the rest of your stupid life." She smiled.

"But how else do you explain her 'A' in his advanced class?" They all asked at the same time. And with out missing a beat Isabella smiled and said.

"It's called 'working your ass off'. And incase you haven't noticed there at like 4-5 other people in that class getting 'A's."

"Yeah and you all are sitting at the same table as him."

"Ok then, let's look in his 4th hour, which I TA for, half that class is passing with an 'A', and I know for a fact that his second hour again half the class is passing with an 'A'." She growled slightly. "So if you brads would get off your asses and really work, and try you'd be passing his class too. Unless it's too hard then you need to get out of his class." She said and got up walking back to the table and sitting down.

The rest of lunch was pretty uneventful and as the bells went off signaling the end of lunch Isabella lifted her arms to Remy who stepped into her arms and grabbed them. Isabella smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"See you 5th hour, Gambit?" She teased.

"See you 5th hour, Electra." He smiled back pulling her into a quick hug and kissing the tip of her nose.

As Isabella bent down she grabbed her lock, which was a round ball like thing, in a purple color. She twisted in the combination. 7-21-14, she pulled on the ball and it came undone. She unhooked it from the handle and pushed it up and pulling the metal door out.

She hooked the lock to the inside of the door, and tossed her purse in the top part of the locker. The locker was spilt into four sections, two smaller sections at the top, then the middle, which was just a long space with some hooks, then the bottom it was about as big at the two top sections but the bottom had a door covering it.

As Isabella pulled off her tank top she carefully folded it on the bench fallowed by her pants, she sat her shoes next to the pile. From the second top shelve, she pulled out a black sports bra and slipped that over her black laced one, then she pulled out her knitted sweat pants and pulled them over her laced thong. The pants rested on her curvy hips, as she tightened the string that would hold them in place. As she put her other clothes back taking the place of her gym ones, she switched out her shoes from the bottom drawer, and wiggled her toes as she slipped her socks over her feet then slipped her shoes on and laced them up.

Before leaving she jumped a little letting the clean clothes get used to her body again, then she took the lock, closed the locker door and locked it up. As she passed the big mirror she quickly pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She let the hair run threw her fingers and frowned, she didn't remember it being this long. She shrugged it off and ran out to the Danger Room control room.

After a quick run over of everything they where going to do day, since it was just redoing stuff Logan didn't need Isabella down in the Danger Room. So she made up shop at the main controls as Logan and the others watched the group go threw the simulations from the TV screens that would show what was going on in the Danger Room.

Once the program was all up and going and the kids where set Isabella leaned back in the chair and thought about the first time she fought in the Danger Room.

Flash Back

Charles, Logan, and Hank all looked at Remy, Isabella and Adelaide as they sat in the DR master control room. Logan was running threw what was going to happen in the Danger Room.

"Any questions?" Logan asked.

Isabella raised her hand. "Can we play music while we fight?" She asked.

Logan growled. "I'd rather you didn't." He said.

"But we can?"

"Yes." He said.

"Sweet." Isabella and Adelaide smiled to each other and high-fived.

"Ok we're going to go right down the row, so Adelaide you're up first." Adelaide jumped up and handed Isabella a cd, she smiled as she got up and went to the main controls and pushed her way between Logan and the computer.

"Ready Adie?" Isabella asked into the mic.

"Yep." She smiled up to the window and gave Isabella a thumbs up.

Isabella smiled as she tossed the cd in and pushed some buttons.

"Be careful," Logan said.

"Please," Isabella rolled her eyes as she pushed up a switch, and pushed a final button. She stood straight as she folded her arms over her chest as she watched Adelaide.

The music started out fast, with hard drums, Isabella watched as Adelaide flicked her arms out and her hands caught on fire. She smiled an evil grin as she looked to her side, she was surrounded by robots, that where about 30 feet tall and purple and blue.

Adelaide jumped up as one shot out a tentacle, landing on it. She grinned as she ran up the tentacle then up the arm, when she reached the elbow she jumped up as other robot's shot their tentacles at the robot. Landing on the shoulder Adelaide screamed out as she punched the robot's head.

She did a back flip off that robot and onto another robot and in mid air turned around kicking the head of that robot. As she did the first robot's head fell off closely fallowed by the second robot's head.

In the control room Isabella laughed and put her hands on the control panel turning up the volume and smiling as Adelaide ran up another robot's arm and punched it in the 'mouth' shooting a fire ball threw the back of it.

She let out a scream of excitement as the robot fell down, just as it hit the ground she jumped off it and held her arms out shooting off more fire balls. Knocking out the last of the robots, she turned to the windows and frowned putting her hands on her hips.

"Is that it?" She yelled. "I've barely broken out a sweat." She bitched.

Logan smirked as he reached around pushed a few buttons and moved a few switches. Mutter 'smart ass' under his breath, Isabella smiled and leaned close to the mic.

"Logan called you a 'smart ass'!" She laughed, as Adelaide stuck her tongue.

"There you go kid." Logan said loud enough for the mic to pick out.

Isabella looked back at Remy and frowned. "You're missing a good show." She smiled.

"No I'm not." He gave Isabella a sly smile as Isabella blushed and turned back to watch about 200 hundred more Robots appear. "Oh my god." Isabella breathed as a smile crept over her lips. "Can I get this round when I go?" Isabella asked.

"WHOOOOO-HOOOOO!" Isabella heard Adelaide cry out as she jumped up. She narrowed her eyes and looked at the robots. "This is more my speed." She smiled. She let her head fall back as her eyes rolled back in her head; fire broke out at her feet, and Isabella gasped as she watched the fire roll up over her body.

Adie now stood completely on fire; her hair was even fire. When Adelaide opened her eyes they weren't their normal dark brown eyes anymore they where fire!

"That's kick ass." Isabella muttered in aww and smiled sheepishly as Charles cleared his throat.

Not even 20 minuets later Adelaide let the last robot's head drop to the ground from her spot, 2,000 feet in the air. It let out a load crash as it hit the other robot bodies on the ground.

She smiled at Isabella who was cheering in the control room. The two smiled at each other.

"You're all going to die down here." Adelaide quote from the movie Resident Evil, which was the soundtrack she used. As Adelaide walked threw the door she was hugged by Isabella, more like tackled by Isabella.

"Girl that was awesome!" She cheered and then glared at Adelaide. "You suck! Your not even sweaty!"

"Duh!" Adie said as she hit Isabella's forehead. "I was on fire! Water evaporates!"

Dr. Hank came up at that moment and looked at her. "Which brings me to my question. Do you feel at all dehydrated?" He asked.

Adelaide shrugged. "I could go for a cold glass of water."

"Interesting," Hank muttered as he wrote stuff down on a piece of paper.

"Yeah, yeah all very interesting," Logan said. "Isabella you're up next." Logan said.

"Cool," Isabella turned to go but Remy was standing there.

"You know how to use this, Cher?" He asked holding out his staff.

"Hey!" She smiled remembering how Remy used it to beat the crap out of those guys in the bar. "Yeah, why?" She asked.

Remy tossed it to her as he took up a spot by the computer. "You can use it."

Isabella blushed as she held it and looked at Adelaide. "Go kick ass." Adelaide smiled as the two hit knuckles and Isabella ran down into the Danger Room.

"Hey 'Bella," Adelaide called down. "You want the mix or…"

Isabella looked up and smiled. "Naw, the mix is good." She smiled.

"Will do!" Adelaide smiled as she spun the cd around on her fingers and tossed a burnt cd into the player, and just like how Isabella did before her, Adie pushed and slid the buttons and switches on the control board.

"Be careful." Logan growled.

"Please," Adelaide said as she rolled her eyes. "It's locked and loaded girl!" Adelaide smiled as Isabella ascended the staff till it was her height and was swinging it about.

"Fire away!" Isabella smiled.

Adelaide laughed as she pushed the play button. An explosion happened and light ticking noises where made then after a second or two drums and guitars came in. Adelaide frowned and shook her head as she turned the song, she smiled and nodded her head as the sound of a drain came over the speakers then an electric piano with guitars and drums.

Isabella smiled as she walked to a near by robot and placed her hand on it's leg. Sparks flew from her hand as the robot fell over; she smiled as her music started to pick up. She shoved the staff in the ground and flipped up on top of it. First she was looking at Adelaide who nodded and turned up the volume, then she turned her head and smirked as she did a back flip and as she started to come out of the back flip she grabbed the staff out of the ground and ran at the robot. Her eyes locked on the robot before her she threw the staff off to the side going threw a robots knee and into another's knee.

She ran up the robot's arm and grabbed its head and electrocuting it. She ran off the shoulder and jumped off using the force of the explosion to push her further. She ended up landing on one of the robot's chest, using electricity she concentrated on her hands and soon had formed claws made from electricity. She was soon climbing over the robot like a rat or something, dodging the other robots lasers and tentacles.

In the control center Logan had a smirk on his face. "Using them against each other," He laughed and rubbed his neck.

Adelaide smiled. "You should she her fight when she's blood rage pissed." Adie smiled as she accidentally pushed a button. "Oops, what did I just do?" She asked.

Logan looked at the button and smiled. "You just pushed the button to broadcast her fight." Logan smirked.

"Why do ya' got a button for that?" Adelaide asked.

"Incase we wanna broadcast a fight."

"Fights between Scott and Logan are very popular." Hank smiled.

"Oooh," Adelaide said turning her attention back to Isabella. "100 down 100 more to bring down." Adelaide said.

"Hu?" Isabella asked and was hit in the back with a laser. As she hit the ground she let out a low growl and flipped her hair out of her face as she looked over her shoulders. "So," She said as she pushed her self up. "That's how you wanna play hu?" She asked, as she planted the staff in the ground and extended it fully. About 10 feet, she flipped up onto it, and held her arms out so she made a 'T'.

She closed her eyes to concentrate and soon the room was snapping with electricity, her hair moved, almost as if it had a mind of it's own, as electricity surged threw it. She snapped her eyes opened and electricity jumped out of them.

Suddenly all the 100 robots started to shake and start to explode. Smoke and dust filled the room. As the smoke cleared it seamed to swirl around Isabella slowly reveling her. She turned her head to look at the control room and frowned.

"Aww, no more?" She pouted her eyes flickered with electricity before she jumped down into the smoke and grabbed the staff, made it small and walked back into the control room. Remy was there waiting for her, his arms over his chest. "Thanks," She smiled as she handed Remy his staff as she tucked some hair behind her ear. "For letting me use it." She smiled at him as he took it.

"ISABELLA!" He yelled but it wasn't his voice it was Logan's.

"What the-"

Something hit Isabella's head and causing her to wake up from her daydream. "Stop dreaming about lover-boy, and start working!" Logan growled as he pointed down to the kids. "They're ready, simulation A-12." Logan said Isabella smiled as she quickly set the system and started it.

Once 4th hour was done Isabella slowly made her way back to the locker room, she grabbed a towel and quickly went in for a wash. As she walked back into the locker room other girl's had started walking in. Isabella got to her locker and like before opened it and placed the lock on the inside of the door.

She pulled on her underwear and bra and let the towel lay on the bench as she grabbed out her outfit for 5th hour, it was a green and yellow suit, as she zipped it up over her boobs, she smiled at Adelaide who opened her locker.

"Hey," Isabella smiled.

"Hi," Isabella frowned and tilted her head.

"Still tired?" She watched as Adelaide nodded her head heavily and started to change.

Isabella pulled on her knee high yellow boots with no heel, as she stood up she grabbed out her belt and wrapped it around her waist, where it hung lopsided on her hips. As she watched Adelaide out of the corner of her eye she saw her friend pull on her knee high yellow boots, hers had a heel and also had kneepads on them.

She stood up and looked at a mirror she had in her locked she started to fiddle with the collar but sighed and gave Isabella a small grateful smile as she took over fixing the low collar. Then Isabella took a hair tie and pulled Adie's hair into a ponytail to help keep it out of the way.

"Come on you two, or you'll be late!" A girl cried as she waved them on.

"Kay!" Isabella shouted out as she quickly grabbed her black leather trench coat, similar to Gambit's brown one, and her yellow wrist length gloves, which she shoved in her mouth as she grabbed a hair tie and locked up her locker.

Adelaide grabbed her yellow gloves that went up to her elbows, and locked up her locker and quickly fallowed Isabella. As the two ran into the Danger Room they both got catcalls due to their tight suits. Isabella glared at them and walked right up to Remy and kissed him one good.

Remy's outfit that he wore was a rather unique form-fitting costume, with the pants and sleeves colored black with stripes of magenta and the torso entirely magenta. He also wore knee-high metallic boots, fingerless gloves and a headdress with is brown trench coat.

Remy smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss, after a moment he broke it and smiled down at her. "Hello, Cher."

"Hello your self." She smiled handing him her gloves and coat. "Hold those real quick?" He took them and watched her pull her hair up into a ponytail.

"Cher, when did your hair get so long?" He asked as he ran his hands threw her hair, which was now to her mid-back.

"I don't know," She shrugged. "I noticed it before last hour when I was changing though." She said as she slipped her gloves on and then tossed on her coat.

Remy pulled her to him and nuzzled her neck. "I like it." He smiled against her neck giving it a small kiss.

"That's enough you two! Remy you already got her in trouble once today." Logan said as he walked out in his uniform, which was just a black leather top and pants, his jacket was up in the control room, in a weird way it almost looked like street clothes.

"Team C, your up first today." Logan said. "Everyone else get up to the control room." Logan said.

Once everyone was situated, Logan set the stage. "Ok here's the deal," Logan said looking over the group. "In one of these buildings there is a deadly virus,-"

"Le'me guess we have to get it." Shadowcat said putting her hands on her hips.

"Right, and don't think it's so easy. The brother hood's in there." He said. "Electra, you're the field leader."

"Kay." She nodded.

"Alright everyone get ready." Logan said as she started the simulation. The group was in the woods next to the building.

"Ok, everyone gather up. We need to think of a plan." She said. "Anyone know a way to find out which place that virus is in?" Electra asked as she looked at the buildings quickly counting them.

"There are three buildings." She said looking back at the group. She had Shadowcat, Magma, Jubilee, Colossus, and Pyros.

"Easy we spilt into 3 teams of two." Magma said.

"I'd rather not spilt up, if need be. Remember The Brotherhoods out there," She said looking back at the buildings. "But if there's no other way." She said and nodded. "Shadowcat, Magma take building one." Electra said pointing to the far building. "Jubilee, Colossus building two." She said pointing to the middle one. "Pyros you're with me." She said. "Anyone finds the thing, give a call on the com. link. Once a calls out everyone head to that building ASAP. Anyone needs help call out too. Everyone got it?" Everyone nodded, and they quickly tested their com. link. Everyone moved out, but Electra grabbed Pyros holding her back a min.

"I need your 100 out there. If your not going to do that-"

"I'm fine, I'm ready." She said, Electra looked her up and down a second then nodded and they quickly head to their building.

Up in the control room Logan watched everything; little cameras flying around got him a close up view.

Gambit and Iceman sat at the control next to him. "How she doin'?" Gambit asked.

"Good," He said. "It's Pyros I'm worried about." Logan said as he watched the group move to their buildings.

Gambit turned and looked at Iceman, who was watching Pyros closely.

Logan turned and faced Iceman. Iceman looked up and shrugged.

"What's wrong with her?" Logan asked

"I'm not the one you should be asking." Iceman snapped. "She doesn't tell me or anyone anything. Yeah granted, I got that she's been having nightmares, but what they are of, only Pyros knows."

Logan nodded and turned back and watched the group.

As Electra moved along she 'called' the electricity to her, causing lights and walkie-talkies to go out. She looked back at Pyros who was right behind her; they both stayed low to the ground as they moved. Once they got to their building they quietly broke into a window and slipped in.

Gambit smiled as he watched his girlfriend do a thief move. "Don't get too cocky for her, she's not out of the woods yet." Logan said.

As they slipped threw the halls and rooms, Electra groaned. "This is too easy Logan," She muttered. "But when's the jack going to pop?" She continued to mutter to her self. Before they rounded the next corner she looked threw her glasses.

"Beams." She said, and started to take off her coat. "Hold." She said, as she pulled her hair into a tight and secure bun. Then she slowly and carefully slipped a leg threw an opening, and then slipped the rest of her body. At one point she was half arched over and half doing a handstand, then finally she slipped out from under the last beam and walked to the box, switching off the beams. "Alright Pyros." She said, and Pyros quickly ran up to Electra where she put her coat back on.

"Look," Pyros said as she looked at the room at the end of the hall. "It's the thing." She smiled and pointed.

"Sweet," Electra and Pryos hit knuckles and Electra contacted the others. "Ok now, Pyros," She said looking up. And gasped. "Pyros!" Electra grabbed the only thing she could to keep Pyros from walking into the room. Her ponytail.

"O-" Electra covered Pyros's mouth with her hand as she shoved her against a wall.

"What the fuck are you thinking?" Electra asked as she let go of Pyros.

"What? The things right there, all we have to do it grab it." She said.

"It's never that easy." She growled as she slipped on her glasses again and looked. There where no beams any where, no where. She scanned the whole room, nothing. No guns, no cameras, nothing.

"Now you believe me?" Pyros said as she walked right into the room and right up to the vial that was sitting on a table. She picked it up and turned to look at Electra.

"But here's the thing." She said snatching it out of Pyros's hand. "This is Logan that set it up, it's never that easy." She said. "And look the simulations not done yet. That means something got to happen." Elecrtra's face went pail as she saw a huge robot rise out of the floor.

"Destroy. Destroy." It said and raised a hand to shoot Pyros, but Electra knocked her out of the way just in time. As she knelt on the ground next to Pyros, Electra shot balls of electricity at the robot, which caused it to explode.

"Still to easy." She muttered as Shadowcat brought Magma threw the wall, and as Jubilee and Colossus walked in threw the door.

"Cool." Shadowcat said as she saw the vial in Electra's hand, she looked up. "Kay Logan, we got it. We're done!" She said.

"NO WE'RE NOT! CAT! DOWN!" Electra yelled as she shot more balls at the robots that went threw Shadowcat. Suddenly 5 more Robots came up from the floor. Pyros crawled out of the way of one and froze as it pointed its laser at her. Electra kicked it in the head and glared at Pyros.

"MOVE!" She yelled. "WE'VE GOT WHAT WE'VE CAME FOR!" Electra grabbed Pyros and pulled her out of the building.

As the group ran up to the forest the simulation ended but the vial was still on Electra's hand.

"Thanks Electra." Pyros said as she had her hands on her knees. She gasped when Electra just glared at her and tossed the vial at Magama who barely caught it. She looked at Electra as she stormed out of the Danger Room; everyone looked at Pyros who sighed.

"I'll go get her." She smiled, and ran after Electra. "Hey! Electra!" Pyros said. "Electra!" She sighed. "ISABELLA-"

"WHAT!" She screamed.

"God calm down." Pyros said as she caught up with her. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You said you where fine! You said that you where ok!"

"So?" Pyros said.

Isabella glared at her and shoved her up against the wall. "You could have had been _killed_," She growled.

"'Bella, it was just a simulations."

"What if it was real! You could have had died! Adie you're my family, and something's really wrong with you! But what pisses me off most is YOU WON'T FUCKING TELL ME!" She said shoving Adelaide. "FAMILY'S DON'T LIE TO EACH OTHER ADIE!"

"NOTHING'S WRONG WITH ME!" Adelaide yelled back.

Isabella pushed away from her almost in disgust. "Don't talk to me till you're ready to tell me the truth." She said and walked off.

As Isabella laid in her bed, still partly dressed she pulled a pillow into her arms and cried so hard she got a headache. Remy walked in and rubbed her back as he sat next to her.

"Why won't she tell me?" She cried into the pillow.

"I don't know, Cher." Remy said sadly. "I don't know."

* * *

Ok peoples! I know your out there! So please at least tell me if you like the ending. I spent a lot of time on this chapter…literally…I mean that. I did. LoL I spent 2/3 days working on this FLIPPIN' CHAPTER SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN I'M TAKING IT DOWN AND BURNING IT! evil laugh ;

Isisjolly

Falling Autumn


	6. Chapter 6: Not ok

This chap was writen by Falling Autumn! Enjoy! THE TRUTH COMES OUT, about Adelaide at least! Lol

* * *

Chap. 6; Not ok

Adelaide watched as Isabella left. Bobby and Logan walked to Adelaide. She looked up at them and shook her head.

"What the hell happened?" Logan asked.

Adelaide rolled her eyes and started to walked away but was grabbed by Logan and slammed against the wall. Bobby watched helpless as his girlfriend was slammed against the wall.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" he hissed. "What the hell is wrong with you. And don't tell it's nothing, because that's bullshit!"

"When will you people realize NOTHING S WRONG WITH ME!" Adelaide screamed.

Bobby watched as Adelaide's eyes started to become fierier.

"Logan I'd step away from her…" Bobby said as he pulled Logan off of her.

"Wha-"

Logan looked at her eyes and felt her body temp. rise. He stepped back as her body was engulfed in flames. Her hair that was also in flames moved around her face.

Adelaide looked at Logan. "I SAID I'M FINE!" Her voice boomed.

As fast as her body had engulfed in flames, it distinguish leaving her weak as she fell to the ground.

Bobby rushed to her and lifted her limp body in his arms.

"Adie…" He whispered. "Adie wake up… please…"

Adelaide opened her eyes and looked up. "What happened?"

Logan looked down at her. "Kid, you almost burnt me to a crisp. You got mad and your whole body engulfed in flames."

"Sorry."

Adelaide looked at Bobby, who was holding her. She smiled weakly at him as he pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Come on you two love birds." Logan laughed.

Bobby picked Adelaide up and followed Logan who was leading them to the med lab. As they got nearer, Adelaide tired to get down,

"I'm fine, I'm just tired really. I just need sleep." Adelaide said as Logan turned around to her.

"Kid, when are you gonna face it something is wrong? Your body can't going on like this." Logan said as he folded his arms.

Adelaide looked at Bobby. She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with Logan.

"Bobby I'm fine, I just need some sleep." Adelaide said as tears started to fall down her face. "Please… nothing is wrong with me."

Bobby looked at her. "Damn it Adie! You know when you cry I can't say no. But there is something wrong-"

"There's nothing wrong with me… please, I just want to go bed."

Bobby looked at Logan, who shrugged.

"Bobby it's up to you." Logan said.

Bobby looked back down at Adelaide. "Fine! But you're staying with me. I don't care what anyone says, I'm not letting you out of sight. Got it!"

Adelaide looked at him and nodded. She had never seen bobby like that.

"Good. We'll stop off at your room and get some of your stuff and head back to my room."

Adelaide nodded and buried her face in his neck. As she did, Bobby's heart dropped and he pulled her body closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry.

"Adie don't cry." Bobby pleaded as he watch Logan walked away. "What's wrong? Adie please tell me. I hate not knowing."

"I don't understand why you're doing this. I mean being so nice." Adie cried harder.

"But Adie you're my girlfriend, why wouldn't I be nice?" Bobby asked warmly.

"Because I'm a bitch and I won't tell you what the nightmares are about."

Bobby smiled and started to walk to the elevator. "You're not a bitch. But I am mad that you won't tell me."

Adelaide pulled her face away his neck and looked at him. "I can't… I just can't bring myself to."

Bobby looked at her and nodded. "Fair enough. Just tell me when your ready."

Adelaide nodded and laid her head on his shoulder and slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. As she slept, she felt the elevator move and felt Bobby's lips on her forehead.

She awoke to find herself in her room, lying on bed. She looked around and found Bobby packing her bag.

As he came back to the bed and placed some clothes in the bag, Adelaide sat up and looked at him. He smiled as he walked to her. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her waist. She lend into him and never felt more safe in her life.

"Bobby…" Adelaide whispered.

"Yeah?" He pulled away from her and looked at her.

"I think… I think I'm starting to fall in love with you."

Bobby looked at her in shock. His mind was blown away.

"Now, would be a good time to say something."

Bobby bent in and kissed her. As he kissed her, he lightly pushed her down on the bed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke the kissed and looked at her.

"I don't think I'm starting to fall in love with you." He smiled. "I know I am."

Adelaide lend up and kissed him passionately. As they kissed he slowly lend her back until her head was back on the pillow. He pulled her arms from around his neck and broke the kiss.

"I think I should finish packing for you." he said as he got off her.

"But…" Adelaide looked at him and knew what he was thinking. "ok."

"Team C, your up first today." Logan said Friday to his 5th hour. "Everyone else get up to the control room." Logan said.

Once everyone was situated, Logan set the stage. "Ok here's the deal," Logan said looking over the group. "Today you are going to the H.A.A.R.P Facility. Shutdown the outer perimeter transformers that power the surveillance system (5 Total). Then make your way inside and stop the Brotherhood."

He looked at the team and could feel the tension between Pyros and Electra. "When you go in there, you let whatever had happened between you and some one on your team go. Because if you don't, it could kill one or both of you. When you enter those doors, you're a team. And a team member doesn't let another team member down no matter what kinda shit had happened between them."

As everyone got up to go, Logan looked back at the team. "Colossus, you're the field leader."

As the team got in the room Colossus looked at the team. He found Electra standing on his left and Pyros standing on his right with Jubilee, Shadowcat and Magma standing between them.

"Electra, Pyros I want whatever happened between you two over right now for this simulation. I want your 100 and I can't get that if you two aren't talking. Got it?" Colossus asked as he looked from one to the other.

The two looked at him and then nodded at the same time.

"Good. Now let's go."

As the simulation began they found themselves surrounded by hills and snow. Pyros looked around and shivered.

Back in the control room Logan once again watched the group. He watched as Pyros shivered. He looked down at the control panel and then back the group.

"Did Pyros just shiver?" A girl asked to another.

Iceman looked at Logan who looked back him and nodded as if he knew what he was gonna ask.

Back down in the Danger the team headed up a snowy hill and then down in and found themselves face to face with 15 or 20 H.A.A.R.P Soldiers.

Electra looked at Pyros who was next to her. "Don't make me save your ass because right at this moment, not sure if I want to"

Pyros watched as Electra ran down the hill with the others towards the Soldiers. As Pryos ran down the hill she felt something hit her in the back. She turned and found it was a Soldier. She smiled as she went to give him her famous fire punch. But as she hit him, she found that her hand wasn't on fire.

"Best you can do, Mutie?" he laughed as he hit her hard in the stomach with his rifle.

Pyros fell on her knees and started to chough. As the Soldier went to hit her, she kicked him in the stomach and made him fly back about 5 feet which he hit a wall. He knock his head on the steel wall and was lifeless.

Pryos slowly got up but found herself face to face with two Soldiers.

Iceman looked at Logan, who study Pyros carefully.

"Logan, Pyros not gonna make it passed those two H.A.A.R.P Soldiers if she doesn't use her powers." Gambit said as he watched the group.

"Something's not right…" Logan hissed.

"You're just now noticing that?" Iceman snapped.

Pyros moved quickly as one of the Soldiers went to her with his rifle. As she moved she slammed in to a wall. She was cornered against the wall behind her and on her left and a Soldier in front and on her right. At that moment she looked up at the control room almost pleading for it to be over. Pryos saw two blue eyes look at her. Even though she was way down there in the Danger Room and he was up there, she saw his worry.

At that moment the two Soldiers took the opportunity to hit her at the same time with the ends of there Rifles. One hit her in the chest. More like stabbed. And then other hit her in the stomach. Harder then the first.

Pyros gasped for air as she felt the rifles hit her.

"Your Dead Mutie." One of the Soldiers said as the other laughed. The two soldiers ran off to find their next target.

Pyros fell to her knees as she continued to gasped for air. As she did she felt a sharp pain as she tired to breath. As the sharp pain continued she started to cough. As she cough harder and harder the less she could breath. Soon she could taste blood in her mouth.

"Shit!" She yelled in her mind.

It was long before she was gagging on her own blood.

Iceman shot up and watched as Pyros fell and started coughing.

"Logan!" Iceman yelled.

Logan had turned his back before the Soldiers cornered Pyros.

"What!" He yelled as he turned back to face Iceman.

"Stop the Simulation. Something's wrong! Something's wrong Pyros."

"Yeah, we already figured that out."

"No, Logan. He's right." Gambit said as he pointed to her.

"Shit." Logan muttered. "What the hell happened!"

"The Two H.A.A.R.P Soldiers." Gambit said.

Logan turned back to the other students and told a girl to run and get Dr. Hank. She nodded and ran out of the control room.

Logan looked down at the simulation and stopped it. Iceman room out of the control room and into the Danger room.

"Baby…" he as he got to her.

Pyros felt a hand on her back. She knew the touch right away.

Iceman watched as she coughed. She coughed and coughed until something came out. Iceman watch as she coughed up blood.

"Shit." He said.

He looked at her team who was now all around her. For a moment his eyes met with Electra's. He could she was gonna say something.

"So you think your alright now that your COUGHING up BLOOD!" Electra yelled at Pyros.

Pyros just ignored her while she continued to cough.

"Damn it, so help me, you ever want anything from me your on your-"

"ELECTRA THAT'S ENOUGH!" Iceman yelled. "This isn't the time for you to start in on her."

Electra looked at him. She narrowed her eyes and growled.

"Fuck off! She's been my sister WAY longer then she's been your little fuck buddy."

Iceman was about to say something but it was Pyros who said something.

"Will you… two stop… it. I'm… right here." She said in-between breaths.

As Pyros stopped coughing Dr. Hank came rushing in.

"Move." he said as he came upon the group.

More students had seemed to greather around.

"Please move… MOVE!" He yelled.

The students parted like the Red Sea.

Dr. Hank knelt down in front of Pyros and Iceman. He noticed the a little pool of blood in front of Pyros and on her glove.

"Blood?" He muttered to himself. Dr. Hank looked up at Logan. "There shouldn't be any reason for blood to be in the danger room." He looked back Pyros. "I don't see anywhere the blood came from."

"She coughed it up." Iceman said as he rubbed Pyros's back.

"Coughed it up?" Dr. Hank thought for a moment then looked back at Logan. "What were you having them do?"

"They where at the H.A.A.R.P. Facility." Logan looked around at his class. "They had to shutdown the outer perimeter transformers that power the surveillance system (5 Total). Then make their way inside and stop the Brotherhood."

"No reason to cough up blood. Adelaide, I think we should take you to the med-lab." Dr. Hank said as he got up.

Adelaide looked around. Her breathing had gone back to normal and she was fine. Well all but her not being able to use her powers.

"I'm fine. I mean it." Pyros said as she watched Iceman shake his head. "The H.A.A.R.P. Soldiers got me at the same time and I just took it hard. I'm fine. If anything else happens then I'll go."

"Kid, you've got to go. There is something wrong with you. We're all worried." Logan said as knelt down next to her.

Pryos looked at Logan and shook her head.

"I'm fine, really I am." Pyros said as she stood up. "I really am…"

"Then why didn't you use your powers against the H.A.A.R.P Soldiers?" Gambit asked as he put his arms around Electra.

"You know Remy, you where the only one that never questioned me if I was ok. And I really liked that… But now you are… why?"

"Adelaide, come on now petit, after today y' have proven somet'ing is wrong wit' ya. You're startin' ta' worry everyone. Look at Bobby for example, he's so worried, Remy don't t'ink the kid slept more t'en 2 hours a night. And look at 'Bella, you've pissed Cher off so much she won't even talk to you."

Pyros turned to Electra and looked at her "I'm fine so stop worrying."

She then turned to Bobby. He was looking at his feet. "I'm…" she started to say she was fine, but knew deep down she really wasn't.

Pyros looked around her and at that moment, she let so enclosed she needed to get away.

As she ran out of the Danger Room she heard someone yell her name but she never looked back to see who it was. She ran out of the controls' room and out into the hallway of the Subbasement.

She ran faster as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Adie!" A voice yelled. "ADIE!"

As Adelaide got to the elevator she started to push the buttons.

"Come on." She muttered as she looked back at the way she came.

As the doors opened, Adelaide made her way in but was stopped by a wall of Ice.

As Bobby made his way around the corner he found Adelaide already at the elevator. He quickly made a wall of ice. He knew she could break it, but it would slow her down enough for him to catch up with her.

Adelaide turned around and found Bobby running after her. She sighed and waited for him.

"What are you doing?" Adelaide asked as Bobby stopped in front of her.

"Well, I was gonna ask you the same thing." He replied

"I was just leaving. That's all."

She turned and looked at the wall. 'How on earth am I going to get past this.' she asked herself.

Bobby grabbed her shoulder, turned her to face him and lightly slammed her against the wall.

Adelaide looked up at Bobby. She felt her eyes watering. Bobby pulled her into a hug and hugged her tightly.

"I'm not ok, Bobby." she whimpered.

"What do you mean?" he whispered.

"I lost my powers, I can't sleep and my body is weak."

Bobby just stood there, holding her and listening to her cry. As he pulled her away to kiss her, she groaned and fell to the floor.

"Adie…" He whispered as he knelt down next to her.

Adelaide on her side curled in a ball.

"Adie…" he shook her but she didn't move. "Shit."

Bobby got up and stood there a minute. His mind was racing. 'What should I? What should I do?' he asked himself.

Bobby ran down the hall and turned the corner and found himself face to face with 'Bella and Remy.

"Bobby what's wrong?" Bella asked him as soon as she saw him.

Bobby stood there a minute trying to get a grip. "It's Adie."

That was all he needed to say. 'Bella, Remy and Bobby ran to the elevator. As they got there they found Adelaide still curled in a ball.

Bobby went to pick her up but she started to make a heaving noise. They watched as Adelaide's body started to twitch violently.

"Remy go get Dr. hank. Bobby find me something to put in her mouth." 'Bella said as she knelt next to Adelaide.

"It's gonna be ok." she whispered.

Remy ran back towards the Danger room while Bobby found his id card and handed it to 'Bella.

'Bella took it and pushed it in Adelaide's mouth and pressed it against her tongue.

As Adelaide's body stopped twitching, Dr. Hank, Remy and Logan ran to the 3 of them.

"What Happened?" Dr. Hank asked as he knelt down next to Adelaide.

"She had a seizure." 'Bella said as she watched Bobby.

Bobby was by the elevator pacing in a small line.

"We need to get her to the Med-Lab. Bobby…"

Dr. Hank looked up and found Bobby freaking out. "Bobby, I need you to carry her to the Med- lab."

Bobby nodded and picked Adelaide up with the help of Logan who held her head up.

After a few hours of tests, Dr. Hank asked Bobby, 'Bella and Remy to come in his office.

"What's wrong with her?" Bobby asked as he looked out the tined windows that looking into the med-lab.

"There's a war going on within inside of her."

Everyone looked at him confusedly and waited for him to go on.

"She's getting a second mutation. But at the same time a third and forth mutation. Something stressful or traumatizing must have made this happen."

"Can you tell what the are of? I mean the mutations." 'Bella asked.

"Well, I have been working on a machine that can but not sure if it's 100 sure."

"Can you still try it?"

"Don't see why not."

Dr. Hank set the machine up and started to scan Adelaide's body. As it scanned her body, Dr. Hank started to take down some notes.

Finally 10 minutes later it was finished scanning and Dr. Hank looked at his notes.

"Now, this is very inserting." he said as he looked at the three. "It says she can now, Create and Control Water. And soon as her body grows stronger again, she'll be able to create and Control the earth and the Air also."

Bobby looked at Adelaide and then back at Dr. hank.

"So your saying, she can create and Control the Heavens, the earth, the underwater sea life and the hells?" Bobby asked amazed

"More like she's in control of the elements which we need to live. Best not to upset her, I guess."

Dr. Hank told the three they could pull up some chairs and wait for her to wake up. As they sat there, Bobby took Adelaide's hand and held it in his. As he squeezed her hand they hard the sound of the door open and the sound of the of a wheel chair they all knew so well.

Dr. Hank came out of his office and met Prof. X at the door.

"How is she Hank?" Prof. X asked as the two moved closer to the group.

"She's very strong. Gonna pull threw it like no one's business. She's a fighter." Dr. Hank said as Prof. X nodded.

As Bobby watched Prof. X roll up next to his girlfriend's head, next to Isabella who had a hand on Adelaide's head. Prof. X placed his finger tips on his temples and close his eyes. A short while after Prof. X's eyes opened and he looked like he'd seen something very horrible. Everyone looked at Prof. X.

"What! What was it?" Bobby asked, as he looked at Prof. X.

Prof. X closed his eyes and looked very sad, before he could say anything, Adelaide sat up and gasped for air. Isabella's eyes went wide as she hugged Adelaide around the shoulders and started to cry uncontrollably.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." She muttered against Adelaide's hair. Adelaide smiled as she put a hand on Isabella's back and lightly squeezed her. "I love ya' too, sis." Isabella let go to let Bobby move in and kiss her.

Prof. X cleared his throat and looked at Adelaide. "Adelaide, I think you have something important to tell everyone."

Adelaide looked at him and shook her head. "I don't want to."

"Adelaide you can tell them, or I will. But they have the right to know."

Adelaide looked at everyone in the room and then nodded her head.

"I guess it's time to tell my biggest fear and my worse nightmare. Literally." Adelaide sighed as she felt Bobby's arms around her. "It starts out with Bobby and I driving in a car…"

Dream

Adelaide watched as Bobby drove down the road to her parents house to finally meet them. As she watched him, he turned his head and smiled at Adelaide and then quickly lend over and kissed her. She pulled away and pointed back to the road. He nodded and continued to drive on.

Soon Bobby made a left turn and came to a long driveway that lead up a hill to a beautiful house enclosed by trees.

"This is it." Adelaide said as she saw Bobby's eyes.

"Wow." He said amazed.

Bobby drove up the hill until he came to the house. He stopped the car, opened his door, quickly got out and hurried to the over side, so he could open the door for Adelaide.

As Adelaide opened the door to the house, she felt something was wrong. She stepped in and waited for Bobby to come in and then shut the door.

"Mum?" Adelaide yelled as she entered the living room. "Dad? Abie?"

Adelaide motioned for Bobby to sit on the couch but he lend in and kissed Adelaide passionately.

"I wanna see your room." He whispered in her ear.

"Later." She laughed.

As the two kissed, Adelaide heard footsteps coming from her Father's office. She broke the kiss and turned to face the person.

As she turned, she found it wasn't anyone from her family, but a man with a black hockey mask on and a gun.

Bobby pulled Adelaide behind him and looked at the man.

"What do you want?" Bobby asked as the man moved closer.

"What are you doing here?" The man growled at Adelaide. "I know what you are. A mutant. You're nothing but dirt. And I bet he's _one_ too." He stressed the word one. "How dare you show your face around here. Everyone hates you and what you are."

The man with the mask took a step closer as Bobby pushed Adelaide back.

"Move, kid. I can't prove your one, but I can with her."

Bobby moved forward and looked at the man. "Your not gonna hurt her!"

"Come on, kid. I've got nothing against you yet. Move!"

"No! I love her and if gonna kill her you he to kill me."

The man with the mask looked at Bobby, shrugged and shot the gun.

Adelaide watched as Bobby's limp body hit the ground.

"NO!" She screamed as she ran to him and knelt down.

"Your next. I have to get off kill all the mutants." The men with a mask on said.

Adelaide turned to the man and watched as he slowly started to pull off his mask. As he pulled of the mask, Adelaide lifted Bobby's head into her lap and ran her hands threw his hair as she cried.

"Look at me." The man said.

Adelaide looked up and gasped at the man. She was face to face with her father.

End of Dream

Adelaide pulled away from Bobby and started to cry. As she cried she felt someone else hug her.

Prof. X shook his head and left with Hank to talk, so the group could be alone.

"Adie… why didn't you say anything." 'Bella asked as she hugged her tighter.

"Because I couldn't… I just couldn't." Adelaide whimpered.

Bella felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Cher, the two need to be alone." Remy said softly.

'Bella nodded and let go of Adelaide. As she walked out with Remy she looked back at her and knew for once, everything was fine.

Bobby watched as Adelaide whipped the tears from her eyes. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms her. She looked at him and hugged him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bobby asked as he tightened his grip on her.

"You where the one I couldn't bring myself to tell. I would try, but the words wouldn't come out."

Bobby pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes.

"You know I'd give my life for you, right?" he asked softly.

"I know, that's what made the nightmare worse and so real."

"Adie… I know you've only 'out' for a few hours and we've really haven't been dating that long and all but it got me thinking…" Bobby kissed Adelaide and then pulled her close to him. "I love you. I really do."

Adelaide smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too."

Bobby lend in and kissed her like he'd never kissed her or anyone before. As they broke the kiss Adelaide at him and then at the machines around her.

"What happened to me?"

Bobby sat in one of the chairs and looked at her. "I was hugging you by the elevator and then you fell on the floor and curled into a ball. And I got Remy and Isabella and as we came back and I went to pick you up, you had a seizure. You were brought back here and Dr. Hank did some test. And he found out what was wrong."

Adelaide looked at him. "I really was never ok… was I?"

Bobby shook his head no. "But, you will be soon. Dr. Hank says your getting a second mutation. Soon, when your body is stronger, you'll be able to Create and Control just not fire, but water, the earth and Air. Now get some rest."

Adelaide nodded and laid down. She looked up at the ceiling and then at Bobby who smiled at her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. As she returned the squeeze, she heard someone come threw the door.

Bobby looked over and saw Logan.

"How is she?" He asked as he got closer.

"I'm good." Adelaide laughed.

"Kid, your awake." He said with a small smile. "So what's the deal."

"Second mutation. Well more like Second, third and forth." Bobby said.

"Really? Does old Hank know why she's getting more then one?"

"He says they all kinda just happened at once that a very stressful thing that happened must have triggered it."

"And do you know the out come?"

Adelaide sat up and looked at him. She smiled and nodded.

"I need a new code name." She laughed.

"Why?" Logan asked looking from her to Bobby.

"Come on Logan, Secirdth Mutation. Say it with me now… Sec-ird-th mu-tat-ion. Get with the game buddy."

"One thing." He growled. "You're still a smart ass."

Bobby laughed. "She can, well when her body gets stronger, Create and Control not just Fire, but water, earth and air."

"Shit. The four Elements. Never seen anything like it. Be more dangerous then Rogue touching you with her bear hands."

Adelaide smiled. "Don't worry, I won't use them… That much."

"Well kid, come up with a new code name and tell me ok?" Logan asked as he messed up her hair.

"Sure thing. And you mind leaving my hair alone."

Adelaide pointed her hand at Logan and concentrated hard and soon water hit Logan in the face.

"Thanks kid, now I'm wet." He growled.

"I can fix that."

Adelaide concentrated again and blew air at him as if he where a candle. As she blew the air from her mouth got stronger.

Bobby got up and moved in front of Logan and kissed Adelaide.

Adelaide pulled away from him and smiled. "I wonder if I can leave and go back to your room."

"Hey! Teacher here!" Logan said as he hit Bobby in the back of the head.

"Well you know what it's like have a girlfriend and want her." Bobby said as he turned to face Logan.

"Yeah, well I don't do that in public with her" Logan looked at his watch. "Oh crap, I should be going."

Logan messed up Adelaide's hair one last time and headed for the door.

"Hey Logan," Adelaide called after him.

"Yeah?" He asked as he turned around.

"Dmeter."

"What?"

"My new code name. Dmeter. It's Greek for Controller."

"Ah, Dmeter it is. See ya kid."

Adelaide watched as Logan left the room and then turned to Bobby.

"You really want me?" She asked as she played with his hair.

"Yeah. I mean, I want you but I want everything to be good with you. What I want most, is your love."

Bobby hugged her. As he hugged her, someone cleared their throat. Bobby let go out Adelaide and turned to see Prof. X there.

"Ah, Bobby how about you go upstairs and get some food. I have to talk to Adelaide for a moment."

Bobby nodded and hugged Adelaide.

"I'll be back baby. I promise."

Adelaide watched as Bobby left the room and then looked at the Prof.

"Adelaide, I'd like to talk to you about your dream. It was a very horrible dream. When did you start having them."

"The day we got back from the fair. The night Isabella's past found her." Adelaide sighed.

"And you've been having them a lot after that?" The Prof. asked.

"Yes, about 3 times a week. Sometimes I'll have them every night."

"Umm Prof. Xavier I'm hungry. Is there anyway I can get food?"

Prof. X looked at Dr. Hank who nodded.

"I guess it's ok if you go get some food but come back down after that ok?"

"Yes sir."

Adelaide slowly got off the bed and walked out of the med lab. As she walked down the hall she heard the sound of some people.

"Come on. She'd never know." A girl's voice said.

"No. Get always from me. I love her." Bobby's voice said.

Adelaide stopped for a moment and then quickened her walk as she rounded the corner; she came face to face with a girl kissing Bobby

Adelaide gasped. She watched Bobby push the girl away as he whipped his mouth.

"I told you, Kari, I love her. Not you." Bobby turned and saw Adelaide. "Shit."

Adelaide turned around and headed back the way she came. She felt Bobby right behind her. She stopped for a moment again and then turned back around and slammed the girl against the wall.

"If you ever, and I mean ever! Come near **_MY_** man again, I will personal kill you and then bring you back to life just to kill you again."

Adelaide let go of the girl and grabbed Bobby's hand and pulled him to the elevator and waited for it to open. As they waited Bobby looked at Adelaide who kept her eyes on the door.

As the doors open she hurried in and waited for him. As he got in she pushed the close door button and pushed the button for the ground floor.

"Adie… I didn't… she just…" Bobby began as he moved closer to her.

"I know. I heard you." Adelaide lend into Bobby.

"I'm so sorry."

Adelaide looked at him. He's eyes started to water.

"God Bobby, I know she kissed you and I know you tried to get her away from you. I didn't need to hear what you told her, to know you didn't mean it. I know you love me."

Bobby kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand as the elevator door opened. The two made their way out; they headed to the kitchen for some food.

* * *

R&R peoples! Thanks!

Keep a look out for Chapter 7

Falling Autumn

Isisjolly


	7. Chapter 7: Heartbroken

Hi this is Falling Autumn. I bet you kinda wanna know why I'm uploading chapter 7. Well IsisJolly has been busy. So yeah. This Chap. was writen by her.

* * *

Chapter 7; Heart Broke

After Isabella and Remy left the med-lab the two went up stairs to the kitchen. It was just them, so Isabella jumped up on the counter. She sat there for a moment, just swinging her legs against the counter when Remy finally lifted her chin up to look at him.

"You better not start keepin' t'ings in." Remy smiled.

Isabella smiled and shook her head. "I was just thinking," She sighed. "I was really mean to her. I mean she needed me and I just let her go." She frowned. "It just pissed me off so much that she didn't let me, of all people, in." She looked down again, and felt Remy put his arms around her and hugged her for a second.

"Cher don't beat your self up." He said as he rubbed her back. "It was hard times, but in the end you where t'ere for her. And t'at's what matters." Remy said.

Isabella pulled away from him and cupped his face gently placing a kiss on his lips. "Come on chef, I'm hungry." She smiled. "Make me something to eat." She smiled.

Remy laughed and gave her a mocking bow. "As y' wish, Cher." He smiled as Isabella jumped off the counter and walked over to one of the booths.

"Ya' got that right." She smiled, as she watched Remy move gracefully around the kitchen getting ready to cook her up something, normally he made her like gumbo, or some other southern food. But by the looks of what he was getting out he was either making a different dish, or just a southern dish he hadn't made her yet.

She kept quiet as she watched him move, occasionally humming to him self as he'd stir the pot and muttering things as he chopped up some potatoes and dropped them into the pot. She quietly got up and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Resting her head on his strong shoulders. Remy stopped as he tried to look at her over his shoulder.

"What's d' matter Cher?" He asked moving so she was hugging him from the front now.

"Nothing." She sighed happily against his chest. "You need any help?" She asked looking up at him. He had a big grin on his face as he handed her the knife, and set her to chopping up the rest of the potatoes.

"Don't forget to skin t'em Cher." He said as he stirred the large pot and watched his girlfriend peal potatoes, and quickly chop them up. "You've done t'is before haven't you?"

Isabella looked up at Remy and smiled. "Remember how I told you I shot the camp leader in the butt?"

Remy nodded. "I had kitchen duty for the whole rest of the summer." She laughed as she dropped more in to the pan.

As Adelaide and Bobby walked into the kitchen Adelaide smiled. "I haven't seen you choppin' in for ever." She smiled, as Isabella turned around quickly and walked to her wrapping her in a big bear hug.

"You ever scare me like that again, I'll kill you." She said.

"I know, I'm really sorry." Adelaide said with a sigh.

"Well have a seat because Remy's making us lunch." Isabella smiled as everyone sat down. Shortly there after beef stew was ready and being served. As everyone sat down a group of kids came in and asked if they could have some, Remy smiled and said have at it.

"I'm glad your ok, petit." Remy said as he sat back and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one.

"I didn't know you smoked Remy." Isabella said as she watched him lift his head and let a puff of smoke leave his mouth.

"Oui," He said as he took another drag. Soon the group put their dishes in the washer as Isabella looked in the pot there was still half of it left, she quickly wrote a note that said. '_Help your self to the stew, Remy made it at noon. The one to finish it off please at least put it in the sink with hot water in it. Thnx._' She folded it and set it on the counter next to the pot, shut the stove off and ran to Remy.

They linked hands as they walked around for a bit. Finally the two settled down in one of the empty rec. rooms, on the couch. Remy was lying against the arm watching TV, while Isabella laid between his legs on his chest. Half sleeping half watching TV, as Remy's free hand played with her hair.

Scott walked in half and hour later and smiled at the two. They where asleep, Scott shook his head and took the remote then took a nearby throw and covered the two. Isabella moved closer to Remy, who wrapped his arms around her.

When Isabella woke up she looked at her watch and realized she was still in her 5th hour uniform. She gave a small laugh and focused in on her watch. It was 3 in the morning. She sat up and lifted her arms up over her head and twisted them around each other and arched her back.

She smiled as she felt a hand move up her torso and stop just below her bust. She looked at Remy let her arms fall to her side, as she slowly and sexually crawled up to him. When she got up to him to quickly grabbed his lips with her own and passionately kissed him.

Remy smiled against her mouth as his hands slowly moved over her body, and grabbed her ass. She then smiled against his mouth as she lifted her head and got off him. She held her hand out for him and he took it, walking up close behind her.

She smiled when she felt his hands grab her hips as they walked down the hall. They got to her door and they walked in, as Isabella pushed the door shut Remy put his hands on either side of her head against the door, and kissed her so hard and passionate her lips where bruised.

"Cher," Remy started as he tried to breath. "I don't know I can control-"

"You don't have to." She said as her chest raised and fell as she tried to catch her breath as her hands traveled over his chest and torso.

"Cher, you don't have to just because I want you to." He said as he looked into her eyes. Searching them.

"I want to. I'm ready." She smiled. Remy smiled as she stood up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His hands slid down her back and grabbed her ass as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Remy carried her over to her bed and carefully lowered them both down onto the bed, never braking the kiss. Finally he broke the kiss and moved down her jaw line to her neck, where he gave her a nice hickey.

As he moved lower Isabella ran her fingers threw his thick brown hair and arched her back as he slowly lowered her zipper the lower he went. Till finally it was as low as it would go. He moved back up and grabbed her breasts in each hand and started to massage them, as he kissed her on the lips.

Isabella moaned against his mouth as she arched her back, as fire was sparked alive deep in her core. As she started to grind her hips against his there was a loud pounding at the door.

"GO AWAY ADIE!" She yelled out, with out so much as a second thought.

"'Bella! You have to get ready for class!" Adie yelled threw the door.

"It's Saturday!" She half yelled back and half let out a moan as Remy started to rock against her hips, the fire spread threw out her being. She was breathing harder and harder as Remy's hands worked their magic on her body.

"You have morning classes with Jean!"

"Not till 8! Goddamn girl! I'm BUSY!" She growled trying to hint at what she was at least attempting to do with Remy.

"It's 7:50!" Adie yelled again.

"What!" Isabella looked up at her clock and let out a gasped. "Holy shit!"

She said. "How the hell did it get to 7! It was just 3!" She said as she sat up and cupped Remy's face.

"Remy," She said as she kissed him. "I promise, we'll finish after lunch." She said between kisses.

"Can't you skip a class?" He asked as he started to suck on her neck again, making the hickey darker and bigger.

Isabella moaned lightly and sighed. "I wish I could, but she's helping me make my powers stronger." She said as she pulled way, and kissed him again. They walked to the door and she opened it, Remy rubbed her check and lightly kissed her again.

As Remy passed Adelaide he messed up her hair. "See ya' petit." He said and walked to his room.

Adelaide looked at Isabella and rolled her eyes as she saw her zipper was all the way down.

"I told you I was busy." She said as she quickly zipped it back up and walked back into the room, Adelaide fallowed.

"So how was it?" She asked as she sat on the bed.

"We didn't finish." Isabella said as she looked at Adelaide. "But I wouldn't sit there." She smiled as Adelaide jumped up and frowned.

"Is there a safe place to sit?" She asked.

"The chair." Isabella pointed as she grabbed some loose sweats and walked into her bathroom. "But I swear the feelings he made me fill." She said as she bit her bottom lip and shut the door.

Adelaide laughed. "I don't want details." She smiled. A few minuets and she walked out pointing to her neck.

"Look at that!" She said, walking out in a sports bra.

"Holy!" Adelaide said, it looked like a bruise and was about the size of a quarter. "God that must of felt good." Adelaide laughed.

"It did," Isabella laughed as she pulled a zip up hoodie on, and slipped on her sneaker. "Come on." The two left the room and Isabella ran down to the Danger Room just in time.

"Sorry," Isabella said to Jean as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"It's ok," Jean raised an brow at her as Jean looked at her neck. "Um…" She said and pointing to her own neck.

Isabella blushed. "I thought it was earlier then it really was." She smiled.

"Ah, well right." Jean smiled. "Anyways. Today we're going over the things you've learned in the past few weekends, just to see what you've remember and what not."

"Kay." Isabella said. Isabella closed her eyes and took deep breaths and slowly brought her arms out and as she did a bird of electricity slowly formed around her. The bird was huge, and almost reached the top of the room. In the bird's chest was Isabella, her arms out stretched and her legs where together one slightly bent.

"Good," Jean said, she had formed the Phoenix around her. "Now I want you to attack me." She said.

Isabella didn't say anything she just nodded her head and focused on imagining the bird fly at Jean and attack her. The bird did and soon Isabella's bird was attacking quite smoothly, it started out slowly, but it was moving better now.

"Good," Jean said as Isabella started to breathe hard and sweat was starting to form on her forehead. "That's enough for today." Jean said as the two slowly went down to the floor, and the birds disappeared.

"Next we'll work with flying. You remember how to bring the field around you?" She asked, Isabella nodded, as she whipped her forehead and proceeded to bring a field of electricity around her body.

"Now imagine the electricity slowly picking you up and carrying you." Jean said. "Good, now just hover in place." Jean nodded as Isabella hovered a foot above the ground. "Now I want you to go flying around here. Do a few laps then you can take a break." Jean said as she walked off to the side and watched her student fly around the Danger Room.

After a while she landed next to Jean and took a bottle of water and drank it all. After the second hour of training she was done so she left and got cleaned up.

As she was in her room, she thought back to this morning. It was kinda weird how now Adelaide and herself had a link, to each other. She smiled at the idea and decided to try it out. So taking a deep breath she reached out with her mind, feeling around with her mind for Adelaide. She was shocked to find out that it really worked. Adelaide was in the rec. room in the ground floor, after she was dressed she ran down the front stairs and as she passed the library she stopped when she saw Remy kissing another girl.

And not just kissing, but she was sitting on a table with her legs around him, and his hands where on the table. Isabella's heart raced, as it bounded loudly on her rips. She put her hand on her chest as she tried to breathe, but she couldn't. She gasped and covered her mouth as Remy broke the kiss and looked at her in horror.

"Cher!" He said. Tears where running down her face as she turned to run, but Remy quickly was after her and grabbed her arm, as he turned around she slapped him hard.

"YOU'RE ALL THE SAME!" She screamed as she ran pasted Logan, Rogue, Adelaide, Bobby, and Scott.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Adelaide yelled and ran after Isabella. Remy shook his head, and looked at the two girls, he started after them but Bobby got in the way.

"I think it's best you just let them go." He said.

As Isabella ran past everyone her vision was being blurred by her tears both un-shaded and the ones over flowing down her face. She Adelaide was fallowing her but she couldn't stop, she needed to get away from here. 'Anywhere but here,' She thought in her head as she ran out the gates and down the streets to Salem Center. When she finally got there she was drenched from the rain, and she could see her breath. Adelaide stopped next to her, just as wet as she was, but she didn't say anything, she just stood there understanding and accepting.

Isabella looked at her and shivered Adelaide nodded and the two started running again to the train station. Isabella jumped on a train that was starting to move, shortly fallowed by Adelaide; the two sat down in some empty seats in the way back.

Isabella was looking out the window as Adelaide pulled out her wallet and paid the person for two tickets. "Where's this train headed?"

"Memphis, Tennessee."

"Ok thanks."

"Yep, enjoy your ride. Would you like some towels?"

"Yes, please." Adelaide smiled, and once the man left she looked back at Isabella and frowned. She reached over and gently played with some of her hair, as Isabella turned to look at her. Her eyes where red and puffy, and she was biting the sleeve of her shirt.

"I loved him, Adie." She sobbed quietly. "I really loved him." She said as Adelaide pulled her into a hug, and lifted the armrest so Isabella could rest her head on her lap.

"Shh, 'Bella, I know." She said quietly as she took the towels from the man and folded one up so Isabella could use it as a pillow, as Adelaide used the other to dry her hair. "We're going to Memphis, Tennessee and when we get there we can call my parents to come pick us up."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of had asked you to come with me." She said.

"It's ok, shhh," Adelaide said quietly. "You just rest, ok." Adelaide said as she continued to dry Isabella's hair.

When Adelaide opened her eyes she looked around and noticed they'd stopped and people where getting off.

"Excuse me are we at Memphis?"

"Yep, just got here too, you girls have been out the whole time." The old man smiled.

"Oh," Adelaide smiled as she looked back at Isabella she moved so her head was resting on the window, Adelaide gently shook her awake and the two got off the train.

Adelaide went to a payphone and dialed the school.

"Hello?" Bobby's voice said urgently.

"Hi, Bobby, it's me Adie. I'm sorry I just left. I couldn't leave 'Bella alone."

"No, it's ok. I understand, I was just a little worried." Adelaide smiled and frowned as she looked at Isabella who was laying on a bench. "How is she?" Bobby asked.

"Heart broken." She said as she sighed and hung her head. "Do you know _why_ Remy was kissing that girl?" She asked.

"He keeps saying that he wasn't. But the girl's been bragging about him kissing her." Bobby said.

"Remy and I never really talked much but I don't think he would go off and just kiss some girl. Bobby do me a favor and look into."

"Kay." He said. "Any idea when you'll be back?" He asked.

"Not a clue, long enough for her to calm down a bit. We'll be at my folks house ok?"

"Ok, and I won't tell Remy." Bobby said.

"Thanks." She smiled as she looked at Isabella. "I love you Bobby."

"I love you too, take care." Adelaide hung up then called her house.

"Hello Lexus residence." A man said.

"Hello this is Adelaide, is my mother or father home?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Miss. Adelaide your parents are away on a trip, but your sister, Miss. Abigail, is home." He said. "Would you like me to get her?"

"Yes please." Adelaide said as she waited for her sister to get on the phone.

"Yello?"

"Abie?"

"Adie?" Abigail said.

"I need you to come pick me and Isabella up." She said.

"Yeah, sure." Abigail said. "Is everything ok?"

"Isabella got her heart broken." She said.

"Ok where are you?" Abigail said.

"A train station in Memphis."

"Ok, go out side in the front and wait for me there."

"Kay." Adelaide said and hung up. "Come on 'Bella, Abie's going to pick us up in the front." She said.

"Ok." Isabella said as she got up, Adelaide pushed some hair behind her ear and lead her out to the front entrance.

About an hour later a Lexus GX pulled up, a woman that looked almost exactly like Adelaide, the woman ran up to Adelaide and hugged her tight then looked at Isabella. Isabella looked at Abigail and gave her a small smiled.

"Oh 'Bella." Abigail said as she pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair as she kissed her head. "Everything will be ok." She said. "Come on let's get you both home, I just stocked up on my 'comfort food'." She smiled as everyone got into the car and Abigail looked back at Isabella and then at her sister.

"So what happened?" She asked.

Adelaide sighed as she looked out the window. "I think she should tell you."

"Fair," Her sister replied. "I'm glade your not on fire any more." She smiled.

"Yeah," She laughed. "Me too." Soon they where at the Lexus old Southern Plantation, with large old trees scattered around the 3 acres of land.

"You girls go up stairs to my room and get ready, I'll gather food." Abigail smiled.

The rest of the night was spent pigging out on food, crying and watching sappy movies.

Isabella woke up and looked around, she almost forgot where she was, and why she was here. As she got up she walked out to the wrap around porch and walked to the back of the house. She looked out at the land behind the grand plantation house and smiled. It was beautiful and claming, out a ways was a lake, that was light by the moonlight she sighed and put her hands on the cold railing. The night was warm most southern nights are, and the air held a mystical feel to it, she'd never really been to the south, except when she was 10, but she never really did anything she just hung out with Gumbo in his stupid hide-outs.

"Why Remy?" She asked softly out loud. "Why did you kiss her?" She looked up at the moon and frowned. "I was going to give you my soul." She said and shook her head as tears ran down her face and she fell to her knees. "That's not true." She said. "I did give you my soul." She covered her face and cried hard until she had cried her self to sleep.

* * *

So yeah, R&R NOW! Or we might just quit sharing! 

Falling Autumn

Isisjolly


	8. Chapter 8: To love or not to love

This was written by Me-sa! (Falling Autumn) It gets kinda hot and heavy :D

* * *

Chapter 8; To love or not to love

"Adie…" A women's voice said. "Adie wake up, it's already noon."

Adelaide awoke to find that she wasn't in her dorm room but back home. Adelaide sat up and looked around her. There she found an older women opening up her drapes to let the sun in.

"Ah, good morning!" the women said without looking from the window. "I see you haven't changed your sleeping habits. I was hoping that school would help." The women turned and looked at her. "Aren't you gonna say anything to your dear old nanny?"

Adelaide smiled and hugged the women, who sat on the bed next to her.

"So, is that Charles Xavier as good looking as people say?"

Adelaide laughed. "If you like older men, Olivia."

"Well look at me dear. I ain't no spring chicken now." She smiled and looked at her. "You haven't changed a bit. Good thing too, I was a little afraid that school for the gifted would change my baby girl."

"Nope, Olivia, still the same old me. Well all but being on fire, and now my powers have changed."

"Changed? Good or bad?" Olivia asked as she got up and went to her dresser.

"Well good for me but bad for the evil people." Adelaide laughed "Just not fire I can control and create. But also Water, Air, and Earth. I had to go to the med lab and I scared the crap out of Bobby. Poor guy. But he's a sweetie."

"Slow down baby girl. Water, air, earth and a guy named Bobby?" Olivia asked as she walked back to bed with clothes. "Gonna share or not?"

"Yeah. I can control and create the four elements. And Bobby, he's my boyfriend. He's really nice, caring, doesn't make me doing something I don't want to, he's good looking and he loves me." Adelaide said dreamingly.

"My little girl is in love!" Olivia said as her eyes watered. "Your growing up fast. Why, I remember when you came home from the hospital-"

"Olivia… Your worse then my own mother!"

"Sorry…" Olivia whipped her eyes and then looked Adelaide. "So and his powers are?"

"Wha- Oh! Um… well it's a nice list." She nervously laughed "He can generate subzero cold that freezes anything in its path. Um… He can form water vapor into various ice shapes. Also…he can exists in organic ice form with enhanced strength, durability, and cryomorphing powers. It's really cool. When we lay on his bed just talking, he'll joke about how his powers are my weakness and mine are his. And then he'll kiss me and tell me I'm his weakness. Not just with my powers but me in geranial."

Olivia nodded and got up.

"Livie, something wrong?"

Olivia turned and looked at Adelaide. "You mind me so much of me when I was your age. More then you know. And Bobby, reminds me of Jim-"

"But Livie, you've never met Bobby."

"Still, I know… Now get dressed."

Olivia handed Adelaide her clothes and started to walk to the door but was stopped by Adelaide.

"Livie, why do I feel like sometimes your in my head. And that you know what I'm thinking. And why do you know so much about the Prof. And his school?"

Olivia looked at her and then smiled. "Baby girl, it's my job to know so much about the Prof and the school. Do you think I'd send my baby girl to a place I knew nothing about?"

Adelaide smiled. And watched as Olivia sat next to her.

"Adie, the reason why you feel like I'm in your head is because, you and me have been close since the day your parents brought you home from the hospital. While they paid more attention to Abie, I gave you mine. And I knew you were special. You're my sunshine baby girl. You make this job as a nanny a life to be wanted."

Adelaide looked at her and whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Come here Baby girl."

Olivia pulled Adelaide in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Olivia, why don't my parents love me like they do Abie" Adelaide asked as she cried harder.

"Because their stupid and they don't know how wonderful you are."

"Olivia, I wish you were my mother…"

"Adie, don't say that. Your mother loves you, why do u think she sent you to Charles's? She was worried-"

"Worried that I could give it to Abie."

"Adie, if I was your mother you wouldn't have Abie as a twin, or 'Bella as a best friend or this life."

"I don't care about the life… I just want someone to love me-"

"And you do. You have me, Max, Abie, 'Bella and Bobby. Come on Baby girl things aren't that bad. How about you call lover boy and maybe have him come out next week with shit face. I mean Remy… and maybe him and 'Bella can work stuff out."

Olivia let go of Adelaide and whipped her eyes.

"Baby girl come on, can't sit here and drowned in your tears and grief. Come on, I'll have Big Mama fix your favorite, Grilled PB&J. She's been aching to make it."

Adelaide smiled. "Sure, but I'm gonna get dressed and call Bobby."

"Alright dear. I'll just tell big Mama your coming down soon."

Adelaide nodded and watched as Olivia left her room and closed the door behind her.

Adelaide got up and changed into her clothes. She had on green cargo pants and a white tank top. She pulled her hair into pig tails and then braded them. She looked at herself in the mirror and then grabbed her phone. She dialed the school's number and waited for an answer.

"Hello, Xavier's school for higher learning." A female voice said on the other end.

"Um, Hi. Is Bobby Drake there?" Adelaide asked shyly.

"Yes, may I ask whose calling"

"It's Adelaide."

"Oh Adelaide how are you? And don't tell me you can't recognize my voice."

"Sorry Rogue." Adelaide Laughed. "Kinda out of it. How are you?"

"I'm good. Oh there's Bobby I'll go get him."

Adelaide heard the phone hit the desk. As she waited she heard students passing by, laughing and talking. How much she missed it already. It was her home more then her real home.

"Hello?" Bobby asked as he got on the phone.

"Hi. How are you?" Adelaide asked softly.

"Adie, it's nice to hear your voice. You should have left me your parents number so I could call you."

"I don't mind calling."

"Adie, what's wrong? Your quite. Come on baby, don't keep things in again."

Adelaide sighed as she felt the tears clouding up her vision.

"I wanna go home." She cried.

"Aren't you home?" He asked confusedly.

"I am, well it's never felt like my home-"

"What happened?"

"Nothing… just this place beings back bad memories."

"Like? Sorry I'm asking questions baby but I don't want you to keep things in. It's not good for you, or me. Or us."

"I know, it's just… it's just when I come home, I'm not loved."

"Oh baby, your parents love you…"

Bobby listened to her cry on the phone and take a deep breath before she spoken again.

"No they don't. At lest not as much as they love Abie. It's always Abie this, or Abie that. For god's sake, we're twins-"

"Adie where is your parents place?" Bobby asked quickly.

"What? Why?" She asked

"I'm coming-"

"No you don't have to just be I'm crying over something stupid."

"Well if it's upset you, it's not stupid then. And that's not the only reason. I miss you. We hadn't even been apart for an hour and I missed you. Come on baby, I just want to be there with you. Holding you, laughing with you, feeling my heart pond so hard I think it's gonna brake threw my chest. God Adie, I'm crazy about you and I love you."

"And you want to get laid." Adelaide laughed at the last part.

"Could care a less about that-"

"Come on Bobby, don't lie. You know you want to. And you know what, I want to too."

Adelaide sat there for a moment listening to the sounds around her room and the sounds threw the phone.

"Where do your rents live?" Bobby laughed.

"I'd love for you to come and for me to ride you night and day. But right now, 'Bella needs me." Adelaide said softly.

"Adie…"

"Yeah?"

"I understand. I mean it. I want her to get threw this too. I mean no one should see what she saw. But god, I've never seen anyone so pissed off in my life. I mean Remy makes Logan look like a Tebby bear when he's made."

"Who is Remy mad at?"

Bobby sighed. "He's mad at the girl and himself. He keeps saying he didn't kiss her. That he'd never hurt 'Bella and that he loves her. But don't worry Adie, I'm looking into."

"Thanks."

"No Problem. I love you Adie. Just remember that ok?"

"Is something wrong?" Adelaide asked worriedly.

"Just promise. Please."

"I promise, but your scaring me. What's going on."

"I just wanted to you hear you promise me."

"I should be going. Need to spend time with 'Bella"

"Yeah. Hey Adie."

"Yeah?"

"I love you Baby."

"I love you too."

Adelaide hung up the phone, looked up and found Abigail standing at her door.

"How long have you been there?" Adelaide asked as she walked to her door.

"Long enough to know you promised someone something and that they were scaring you. And that you love them. So that must mean it was Mom or Dad." Abigail laughed.

"Umm no. It wasn't Mum or Dad unless one of them turned into a hot guy, whose my boyfriend, loves me and wants to make passionate love with me."

"oh… What's his name?"

"Bobby and if you don't mind, I don't want to share anymore for the fear of you taking him away from me!" Adelaide pushed past Abigail and out into the hall.

"Me taking him away from you!" Abigail started to laugh. "Honey, I don't take anyone away from you ever. They just don't love you. No loves you right now but a Mutant boy. But I guess your own kind must love you. Or at lest act like it."

Adelaide stood there like someone hit her hard in the chest.

"That's right. Go cry to your dear mutant friends."

Adelaide looked at Abigail and then narrowed her eyes.

"Take it back." Adelaide said calmly.

"No." Abigail laughed.

"Take it back."

"No!"

Before Adelaide knew it, her hand was on fire.

"I said, take it back you ungrateful bitch."

"and I said no."

Adelaide stood there a moment trying to deiced if she wanted to kill her. As she went for Abigail, she felt someone pull her back.

"Adie, it's not worth it." 'Bella whispered in her ear. "Come on Adie, just let her rot in her praise."

Adelaide relished her fist and the fire went away. Adelaide looked at Abigail.

"Your lucky 'Bella was here, or who knows what I would have done." Adelaide said as she started to walk away.

"You've changed Adie. For the worse. Your not-" Abigail called

"The family's dog? Or the one someone can look at and say 'Thank god we have Abie.' You know what, I haven't changed, you just don't know me."

"I don't know you? For the love of God Adie, I've known you my whole life!"

Adelaide turned around and slammed Abigail against the wall. "So what. You can know someone your whole life and still not know the real them."

Adelaide let go of Abigail and started down the hall with Isabella.

"I hate you Adie!" Abigail called after her.

"Good."

As the week pasted, things in the house were on a high as the tension between Adelaide and Abigail got worse.

"Come on Adie, I bet you can't come close to mine!" Isabella laughed.

Adelaide picked up an arrow and placed it in the bow. As she pulled back she heard her name being called. She let go and watched as the arrow went flying in the air. It was about 5 inches from Isabella's.

"Miss. Adelaide telephone." Max said as he held the phone.

"Who is it?" Adelaide asked as she set the bow down.

"A Mr. Robert Drake."

Adelaide looked at him and then took the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Did he just call me Robert?" Bobby asked

Adelaide laughed, looked at Isabella and mouthed Bobby.

"Yeah. So what's new hot stuff."

Bobby looked around the hall to make sure no one was around. "Not much sexy. Just wanting you."

Adelaide laughed. "Ah, is that why you called?"

"No, I found out what really happened between Remy and that girl."

"No way, you must spill."

Adelaide looked at Isabella, whose eyes got wide.

"Well I over heard just before I called you, the girl that kissed Remy talking to her friend and she was bragging about how she used her power to make Remy kiss her-"

"Holy shit! I'm so happy! Well you know, happy that he didn't mean it but not that he was tricked into it."

As Adelaide talked to bobby, Olivia walked out with two glasses of ice cold water on a tray.

"Who she talkin' to dear?" Olivia asked as she set the tray down.

"A Mr. Robert Drake." Isabella laughed.

"Who?"

"Bobby… you know lover boy. I'm surprised those two haven't been in each other's pants yet. God, their tied at the hip."

"Thanks for the info." Olivia laughed.

"Adie have Mr. Robert Drake and Mr. Shit face. God I got to stop saying that. I mean Remy over for the next week."

Adelaide looked at Olivia. "One min Bobby."

Adelaide set the phone down and walked to Isabella and Olivia. "I have some really, really good news about Remy, 'Bella."

"I don't wanna hear it." She said as she folded her arms.

"Oh yes you will. I promise. It's about the kiss-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Isabella said as she walked away.

"He didn't do it!" Adelaide yelled after her. "The girl used her power over him!"

Isabella stopped and looked at Adelaide.

"See, told you, you want to hear it. Now, shall they stay for a week. And god 'Bella say yes because I miss bobby and I'm going nuts!."

'Bella looked away and then back at Adelaide. She nodded and smiled.

"Sweet! Thanks Isabella!" Adelaide said as she hugged her.

Isabella returned the hug and watched Adelaide run back to the phone.

"Bobby?" She asked happily

"Yeah?" He laughed.

"Umm how about you come and see my bedroom- I mean my house."

"Sure. When? And how many condoms do I need?" Bobby joked.

"Umm how about you and Remy come over this Friday to next week Friday. And bring a lot."

"Adie, I was joking." he laughed.

"I'm not."

Adelaide turned to Isabella and Olivia who where trying to listen in on the conversation. She turned walked away.

"Don't have sex with him without condoms!" Olivia yelled after her.

Adelaide's face turned bright red. And even though Bobby wasn't there, he heard what was said and pictured Adelaide's face.

"Baby, are you sure. I mean we don't-" Bobby began

"I want to. I really do… I think…" Adelaide said softly.

"Don't worry we won't have to if u don't want to. I'll bring some in case ok?"

"Yeah… Bobby, I love you."

" I love you too baby. And I miss you. Can't it be Friday yet?"

"I wish. Well I better going. Isabella and Olivia are running after me."

"Ok" Bobby laughed. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Adelaide hung up the phone as she felt someone tackle her to the ground.

As Friday rolled around, Adelaide felt nervous. It was just Bobby and Remy coming, but they where coming to the house she grow up in and there was a small problem. There was Abigail.

Adelaide stood at her closet Friday morning trying to deiced what to wear. Finally after an hour going threw her clothes she came up with something. She put on a white seamless tank, that had a deep V-neck that showed her bust a little, pinched in the center of her bust, and it had lettuce edging around front, back, neckline and at the armholes. She also wore a baby blue Lettuce hem skirt with a lace ribbon detail on front that came down to the middle of her thigh. She put on some flip flops and left her hair down. As she looked in the mirror she show a car pull into the long drive way. She got up and ran into the hall.

"ISABELLA THEIR HERE!" Adelaide yelled.

Adelaide ran down the stairs and into the entrance. As she got there, the door was opening. She saw Max's head and then her heart stopped.

As Bobby got into the house the first thing his eyes fell upon was Adelaide, who was standing in the entrance. He dropped his bag and ran to her as she ran to him. He picked her up and hugged her tightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"God I missed you." Bobby said in her ear.

"I missed you too." She said as she smiled at Remy.

Someone cleared their throat and Bobby let Adelaide down. He looked at her and wish he hadn't. Or that they were alone.

"Miss. Adelaide, where will your guest be staying." Max asked.

"Remy," She said as she pointed to Remy. "Will be staying in the guest room by my parents bedroom."

"And Mr. Robert Drake?" Max asked.

"He'll be staying with me. In my room-"

"I beg your pardon Miss Adelaide, but if your parents where here they wouldn't approve-"

"But Max, they're not here. So he'll be staying with me, in my room."

"But I still beg-"

"Max, you heard her, the boy is staying with her." a women's voice said.

"Very well."

Adelaide looked up and saw Olivia coming down the stairs.

"Thanks, Livie." Adelaide smiled as she hugged her.

"No problem Baby girl." Olivia smiled. "Ah, this must be Bobby." She said as she let go of Adelaide and shook Bobby's hand.

"How do you do?" Bobby asked.

"I'm fine thanks." Olivia turned from Bobby to Remy. "And you must be Remy."

Olivia held out her hand and Remy took it.

"T'at be me." Remy smiled.

"Then I must apologize in advance."

Adelaide started to laugh as Remy and Bobby looked at her.

"I called Remy Shit Face. So I'm saying I'm sorry."

Remy looked her and nodded like he was understanding what she was talking about.

Adelaide decided it was time to find Isabella. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She started to feel around with her mind for Isabella. She gasped and opened her eyes and looked at the stairs. There on the stairs was Isabella. She was wear a layered tank top. The bottom layer white and the top layer a sweet melon color. And she had on khaki flair cargo pants and some flip flops.

Remy looked up and smiled as he saw Isabella on the stairs.

Adelaide looked at Bobby who nodded. He grabbed his bag and Remy's and started to walk up the stairs.

"We're gonna leave you two be. And then later we can have lunch! Big Mama's a fine cook!" Adelaide said as she smiled push Isabella.

Adelaide took Remy's bag from Bobby and headed down the hall to the last guest room. As they walked they pushed a room, Adelaide looked in.

"Hey is your fuck Buddy here yet?" Abigail asked without looking up.

"Why the hell you would care?" Adelaide asked coldly.

"Don't know. I wanna see if he really does love you. I mean after all. Not many people love you; your own parents don't."

Bobby looked at Adelaide and then at the women in the room. She looked almost exactly like Adelaide, expect she wasn't as pretty as Adelaide.

"Why don't you like me having someone to myself? Why do you want to take everything that makes me happy away Abie!" Adelaide yelled.

Abigail got up and looked at her. "It's my job to make your life hell. You know I was thinking, I should tell Dad about being a you being a mutant-"

"You wouldn't dare!" Adelaide said as she dropped Remy's bag.

"I won't if you do one thing." Abigail said as she walked to her mirror.

"What?"

"You give me lover boy. I mean stop dating him, stop loving him, stop thinking about him, stop talking to him and stop dreaming about him. And then let me fuck him."

"No. I will not give the guy I love away. I will fight until my death for him."

"Aww how romantic. I bet the guy doesn't even love you, that all he wants is sex-"

"Your wrong." Bobby said as he pulled Adelaide into a hug. "God, for being her sister you sure know how to hurt her."

"Oh. I didn't know you were there." Abigail said as she smiled. "You're a cutie."

Abigail got up from her vanity and walked over to Bobby and Adelaide.

"What are you doing with a loser like her. No one loves her and no one can."

"I love her. And now if you don't mind, we were just leaving."

Bobby pulled Adelaide away from Abigail's room and down the hall.

"Adie you ok?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. Come on, Remy's room is up right here and then we have to turn right for my room." Adelaide smiled.

"ok but after that you and me are talking."

As Adelaide and Bobby got to Adelaide's room, Adelaide jumped on her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Baby… what's wrong?" Bobby asked as he sat on the bed.

"It's just I almost killed her. I mean earlier this week…"

"Why?"

"She started in on me that no love loved me. And that she doesn't take people away from me, that they just don't love me. And you know what makes it worse."

"What?"

"I believe her." Adelaide looked at Bobby. "I mean with some people I do. Like with you, I don't. But like with my parents, I do."

"Adie, I don't know what to say to make you feel better."

"Don't say anything, just hold me…"

Adelaide moved over and made room for Bobby to lay down.

Bobby laid next to her and put his arms around her. "Adie, who was that women that kinda told Max off?"

"Oh," Adelaide said with a smile. "That's Olivia. She was mine and Abie's Nanny. Well more like my nanny. Olivia really didn't take care of Abie. Olivia and her late husband Jim, raised me more then my parents did. While my parents were to busy with Abie, Livie and Jim took me in as their own daughter. Even after the lose they suffered…"

"The lose they suffered?" Bobby asked as he brushed some of Adelaide's hair from her face.

"They had a baby about a year or so before Abie and me were born. But she died when she was still a baby. It broke their hearts. They would have been good parents. Even if they were on the poor side. Sometimes when we'd go to the park, I'd acted like in mind that they were my parents. Made life easier I guess."

"Adie… I didn't… I mean… I thought life was happy and easy for you since you had money and the last name of Lexus…"

"Bobby, I'd trade the money and the last name and anything I owned to have a set of parents that really loved me…"

"Well, it sounds like you do, I mean yeah Olivia and Jim weren't your birth parents, but they were their for you when you were left alone. A real parent doesn't have to have the same last name as you, or look like you or even have the same jeans as you. As long as they are there for you when you need them most and give you love that's a real parent."

Adelaide looked at him and buried her face in his chest and started to cry.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you cry." He said as he pulled her closer to him.

"It's ok. Just happy tears to know that I did really have parents."

Adelaide took her face from Bobby's chest and kissed him. She kissed him hard and passionate. As they kissed, Bobby rolled on top of her and looked at her. He started to open his mouth but was stopped when Adelaide put a finger to his mouth.

"Sh… Don't think."

Bobby smiled as he felt her hands rubbing his back under his shirt.

"Bobby…" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I want to-"

As Adelaide started to say something her door opened and there was Olivia.

"What the hell are you two doing." Olivia asked as she moved closer.

"Nothing." Adelaide said disappointed as Bobby got off her.

"That's what I thought. Now Adie I didn't let Bobby stay in your room with you so you and him could get all… shit what's the word I'm looking for… so he could get on top of you and be in places he shouldn't-"

"OLIVIA!" Adelaide yelled in embarrassment.

Olivia laughed and then looked at the two. "Now we need some rules. I guess there really isn't away for me to stop you two. But if you two do 'get funky' Make sure I can't hear you and remember to use the right amount of protection. Got it?"

Adelaide looked at Bobby whose face was red and then back at Olivia and nodded.

"Good. Glad we got that taken care of. And one more thing." Olivia turned and looked at Bobby. "If you ever hurt my Baby girl I will hunt you down and cut off your balls. Got it?"

Bobby looked at Olivia wide eyed and nodded.

"Okay good. Well anyway, you two have fun. See you at lunch."

Olivia left the room laughing. She smiled one last smile at Adelaide before she closed the door.

Adelaide felt the bed moved and looked over. Bobby was standing at the window looking out.

"Sorry the mood was broken." Adelaide sighed.

"It's ok. And the mood really wasn't broken." Bobby turned and looked at her.

Bobby watched, his eyes wide, and his pants tight, as Adelaide slowly started to shed off her shirt and flip flops. She smiled at Bobby and walked to him, in her skirt, and bra.

With out saying a word she put a hand behind his head and kissed him, as she did his hands slowly worked their way to her bare skin. He moaned as he used his thumbs to rub her hips. She smiled against his lips as she started to take off his shirt.

After a moment Adelaide jumped up and wrapped her legs around Bobby's waist, as Bobby grabbed her ass and held her up.

Bobby carried them to the bed, taking care not to bump into it, and gently laid her down. This time as he looked down at her, nothing but love and lust filled his eyes.

He bent down and kissed her passionately, Adelaide returned the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Adelaide smiled as she looked up at him, she put her hands on either side of his face she smiled up at him and then pulled him in for a kiss.

Bobby broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked softly.

"I'm sure." She said as she kissed him

After a while Bobby broke the kiss and started kiss along her jaw line, small, little, butterfly kisses, that felt like a line of fire to Adelaide. She lifted her head letting him have full rang of her neck, as he slowly moved down it, again leaving a trail of hot fire. As Adelaide bit her bottom lip, she let out a small moan as her hands traveled threw his hair, over his back, and to the brim of his pants. As she did, Bobby would groan against her skin, only causing her to moan again.

As Bobby kissed between Adelaide's breasts, Adelaide started to un-button Bobby's pants.

"Bobby," She moaned, arching her back, pushing her breasts into his face. Bobby took this opportunity to un-latch Adelaide's laced bra, so he could take full advantage of her beautiful curves. Again Adelaide moaned his name, as he looked up at her from his spot at her breasts. Adelaide took deep breaths as she looked down at him, she ran her hands threw his hair, and smiled at him.

"Bobby, don't tease." She whispered.

Bobby winked at her, as he started to suck on her left breast, while he played with her right. Adelaide's senses where shocked with the fiery touch of Bobby's hands, mouth, and tough. She arched her back, pressing her breasts into his mouth more. She wanted more, she needed more.

Adelaide could feel her self, starting to pulse, between her legs, as Bobby's sucking and licking became more heated and passionate.

"Bobby," She moaned again, as she started to rake her nails over his back, and started to take fist fulls of his hair in her hand, as the urgency and yearning for him, was so potent. Another second and she could cum all over her self, and the worst part was, he hadn't even touched her there, yet. "Bobby, please. I need u." She groaned the last bit, as Bobby lightly bit her, causing her to squirm.

But Bobby, being the good boyfriend that he is, started to run his fingers on the inside of her skirt, just playing on the brim. But it caused Adelaide to buck and moan.

"Bobby!" She cried out, as he smiled. In a quick motion, both her skirt and thong were lying on the floor by the bed. As Bobby penetrated Adelaide, with his fingers. She gasped as she grabbed the sheets, as her eyes shot open. She moaned, and smiled down at Bobby, as he started to thrust in and out of her, giving her right breast the attention of his mouth.

Every time Bobby would thrust his 3 fingers into Adelaide she would moan, each time becoming louder, and more erotic. Soon she was crying out his name in pure and total ecstasy. Bobby, stopped so suddenly, Adelaide screamed and shot up, in sudden shock. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath.

"What…the…hell…did…you…stop…for?" She asked between breaths.

With out saying a word, Bobby pushed her down roughly, and penetrated her again, this time with his tough. Adelaide let out a cry/moan, so loud she covered her mouth, fearful someone heard. But soon she forgot all about caring if someone heard, as Bobby's 3 fingers enter her again, and his tough started to play with her clit. It was starting to become unbearable, as she started to buck against his mouth, wanting all of him.

"Bobby…" She moaned again, pushing his head more into her. Bobby did nothing but obey, as he quickened his pace, soon feeling Adelaide's body shake with the foreshadowing of her upcoming orgasm. And shortly there after, he could taste it as well, as he slowly and sexily licked Adelaide clean.

Adelaide just laid there, trying to catch her breath, her eyes closed as she tried not to lose any of the feelings. As she felt the bed move she didn't dare opened her eyes. She smiled when she felt arms wrap around her waist, still with out opening her eyes, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Bobby positioned himself, evening his weight back onto two elbows and then broke into heaven very, very slowly. For a few seconds, Adelaide didn't move at all. She didn't breathe or flinch or even blink. Her eyes were as wide as he'd ever seen them and her pupils seemed strangely dilated. When he pushed a little deeper, she blinked up at the ceiling and gasped. He could feel her hands clenching and unclenching against his back.

He waited, just halfway to being completely enveloped, forcing himself to focus completely on her face, not on the desperate urge to hurry.

"Adelaide-"

"It's fine. I'm fine," she gasped shortly, her words choppy as she began panting a little. "Just give me a second." and after a few seconds passed, she blinked a few times and fixed her eyes on his.

Bobby could feel her body gradually relaxing around his. Her legs wrapped more firmly around him, encouraging him. He drove in slowly, drove in all the way, watching Adelaide's eyes. Bobby froze for a moment, giving her time to adjust and finally letting himself fully enjoy the feeling of being wrapped completely in Adelaide-from her legs around his hips to his lips, as he bent to kiss her. She responded to his kiss, sliding her lips across his, letting him know she was ready for more. He pulled away, smiled down at her, and said "it only gets better from here."

She tightened her grip around his neck, as the shock wore off, she looked at him and started to suck on his neck. In that spot the she knew he liked. A little below and behind his ear.

As she nipped, and sucked Bobby let out groans, and tightened his own grip on her. Finally unable to take it much longer, Bobby thrust in and out of her so hard and fast the bed moved.

Adelaide and Bobby moaned and groaned together. Adelaide racked her nails across his back, nipping at his ear, and letting out soft, erotic moans in his ear, causing him to thrust harder and faster.

"Bobby….Bobby..." Adelaide moaned as he thrust into her. Every time she moaned his name he thrust harder and faster.

"Faster, Bobby…faster. Oh god! I'm gonna cum!" She started to cry out, as she met each and every thrust with her own. "Bobby!" She cried out, her voice loud and full of passion, as she cam all over him, and in return he cam inside of her.

Bobby collapsed on her, barely conscious, but enough to put his weight on his elbow, and not on Adelaide. Finally, tired and trying to catch his breath, he got out of her, and just rolled over. After a few minuets, Adelaide rolled on to her side, and put her head on his chest, and let her hand run down his chest, to his stomach, till finally she gripped his cock.

She got up knelt next to his hips and slowly covered his cock with her mouth. Licking it, and sucking on it at the base. She lifted her head a little to look at Bobby, whose eyes where shut and one of his hands was in her hair. She licked her lips, tasting her cum, and his cum mixed together.

"We taste great." She smiled as he opened his eyes to look at her. She looked at him, and with a small wink, she quickly started to suck on him, rolling her tough as much around his cock as she could, nipping at the base, and the tip. Causing him to groan and start to buck his hips. Finally she took him hole again and sucked hard, moving her head up and down; occasionally racking her teeth up the shaft of it. Till finally Bobby called out her name and cam in her mouth.

As she sat up she licked all the way around her mouth, making sure that she got every last bit of it.

Bobby, who was watching her, rubbed her arm, and started to pull her to him, to go to sleep, but she slipped out of his grasp, and startled him. Then leaned in, and started to suck on his nipples.

"Ride 'em cowboy." She said, her voice husk, and sexy, as she positioned the head of his cock into the opening of her still hot, and wet pussy. Then slipped over him, and started to move, slow and torturously at first, then fast and exciting.

They continued till they both collapsed, too tired to continue on…

Slowly he got out of her, and rolled over, trying to catch his breath. As he breathing got back to normal, he felt the bed move. He looked over at Adelaide who turned to him.

She laid her head on his chest and felt his heart beat. He fell in sync with hers. As they laid there, the room got colder and Adelaide shivered.

Bobby pulled her close to him and covered them with the blankets and cuddled with her. As he listened to her breath, the sound made him feel clam and soon, the two where asleep.

* * *

After reading this, you might need some alone time. Me-sa sorry. Lol! REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9: linked together

This Chap. was writen by Isisjolly16 :D

* * *

Chapter 9: linked together

Isabella stood at the top of the stairs fully ready to face Remy; she missed him, and just wanted to be held in his arms. She watched as Adelaide and Bobby hugged and kissed, and then her eyes caught Remy standing there. God he looked good, standing there in cargo pants, a tank top his trench coat and sneakers.

Adelaide gasped and looked up at Isabella, and Remy looked up and locked eyes with her. She looked great, and his heart broke when he thought about making her cry.

Adelaide and Bobby walked up the stairs and as Adelaide walked past Isabella she smiled and said. "We're gonna leave you two be. And then later we can have lunch! Big Mama's a fine cook!" Adelaide said as she smiled push Isabella.

Isabella grabbed the railing and looked back at Adelaide, and shook her head. She then turned her head back at Remy and took a deep breath tucking some hair behind her ear as she slowly made her way down the stairs.

As she stepped off the last stair, Remy took a step to her then stopped. Not sure if he should go to her or not.

"'Bella," Remy said softly. Isabella looked at him as tears formed in her eyes. She'd been dying to hear his voice again. "I didn't kiss t'at girl…er…I did, but she used her powers-" Isabella ran into Remy's arms and cried into his chest.

"I know, I know." She said. "Bobby told Adie, and Adie told me." She sobbed as Remy wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I'd never hurt you like t'at Cher," He said into her hair.

Isabella nodded. "I know, I was just in shock, I literally felt my heart stop." She said into his chest. "I didn't want to believe it, but it was just- I'm sorry." She said.

Remy pushed her away a little bit. "For what?" He asked looking at her.

"For slapping you." She cried out as more tears fell down her face. Remy laughed as he pulled her back to him, and felt her arms wrap around him.

"Don't be sorry, Cher." He said.

"Come on," Isabella said as she took his hand in hers, and lead him outside.

"Where we going?" Remy asked as he let her take her some where.

"To the stables." She said as she led him to the stables and when they got in there she pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard and passionately. As she pulled away, she smiled at Remy. "I've missed you so much." She said as she let him hold her again. "Don't ever let me go."

"Don't worry, Cher, I won't." He smiled and kissed her head. He looked down at her neck and smiled. Her hickey from him was still lightly there, he bent down and started to suck on her neck again.

Isabella gasped as she felt Remy's mouth on her neck again. She smiled as she let her hands go into his hair; she let out a light moan. Remy smiled against her neck as he kept sucking. Isabella's heart raced as he lightly nipped at her neck.

Remy pulled away and smiled. "It needed to be redone." He said talking about the hickey he gave her.

"Oh right." She smiled as she looked at him.

"I got you something, I mean when Bobby told me we where coming to see you I thought I'd buy you something to say how sorry I really am."

"Remy, you don't have to." Isabella said taking his hands in hers.

"Your right I don't," He said lifting his eyes to look into hers. "But I want to." He said as he pulled out a Tiffany and CO's box and held it out for her.

Isabella gasped as she looked at Remy, he smiled and nudged it to her. "Go ahead open it." He smiled.

Isabella quickly opened the box and gasped as she looked at the beautiful moon pendant with diamonds made out of platinum, on a 16" chain. "Remy it's beautiful." She gushed as she let her finger tips trace the crescent shape.

"Well I know how much you love the moon, and I saw this and I just knew that I had to get it for you." He said as he took it and slid it around her neck. It fit perfectly and looked amazing on her.

"Thank you Remy." She smiled and hugged him placing a kiss on his lips. Remy held her tight against him as he deepened the kiss, but quickly pulled away when someone cleared their throat.

Isabella smiled and whipped her mouth as she looked at Max as he stood at the entrance of the stalls.

"Oh, hi-ya Max," She smiled.

"Your archery is ready, miss." He said.

"Thank you," Isabella smiled as she took Remy's hand and lead him to where her archery was set up. "Now sit back and watch a pro." She smiled, as she kissed Remy.

"You mean a princess?" He laughed blocking her hand from smaking.

"You jerk." She laughed.

As Remy sat in the shade against a tree he watched her put on her wrist guard and got ready. As he sat there he made a promise to himself, to never hurt her again, no matter what happens to him.

The sound of her voice dragged him back to reality as he looked at her, looking at him.

"Remy! You completely missed that shot!" She smiled.

"Sorry, Cher." He shrugged.

"Hey, everything ok?" She asked looking at him and taking a step to him.

"Oui, Cher." He nodded, he watched her watch him, and after a second she dropped her bow and was kissing him passionately, pushing his head into the tree trunk, while one arm kept her steady, the other one was working its way under his shirt. She moaned and growled against his mouth, he wasn't sure if he should respond or let her take full control.

After a second it stopped, she was sitting on her heels, her hand over her mouth, and her face slightly red. "Sorry," She said meekly. "Adie's _really_ projecting." She said.

Remy smiled and pulled her to him, and put a hand on the back of her head. "It's ok Cher, we still have to make up for that after noon." He said as he lightly kissed her refreshed hickey. Sending chills threw her body; Remy smiled against her skin at her response.

"Remy, we can't do this out here." She said in a breathy voice, as her hands ran threw Remy's hair, her head back to let Remy have full advantage of her neck.

"Tell me when and where, Cher." He said as he lifted her head back up and looked her in the eyes.

She smiled at him. "I don't know, I just know if we do it out here that we'll get caught, and I don't feel like explaining it to Olivia." She smiled as Remy kissed her forehead, her eyelids, and her nose then her mouth. "Maybe someplace romantic?" She said, her eyes still closed.

"Any where you want to Cher." He said and gently kissed her lips.

After a minuet Remy hit her butt and smiled to her. "Go shot some arrows." He smiled, as he watched her jump up and get her bow, as she shot arrows, Remy pulled out a pack of cigarettes and hit the pack against the hell of his palm, and pulled one out, he lit his Zippo and took a drag.

A half an hour later Olivia came out and said lunch was ready, Isabella smiled and turned to look at Remy.

He had fallen asleep under the shade, he looked so cute, with his arms folded over his chest and his legs out in front of him crossed at the ankles. As she looked at him she let out a sigh and handed Olivia her bow as she went to go wake up her knight.

"Remy," She said gently into his ear, as he lightly kissed it. "Remy," She said again, a devilish grin spread across her face as she licked the outer part of his ear, and gently blew on it. Before she knew it she had been flipped onto her back and Remy on top of her, her arms pinned to the ground, her legs out to the side.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to have to take you right here." He smiled as he teased her.

Translations at the bottom

"Oh no, monsieur," She said in a French accent. " Vous ne pouvez pas me prendre, Mme Olivia vous battrez." She laughed as Remy looked stunned.

" Je n'ai pas su que vous avez su le français mon peu d'amour."

" J'ai pris des Français pendant huit années, M. Remy, ma tante française me l'ai enseigné."

"Alright you two," Olivia said as she walked to them swatting her hands. "Shit head-I mean!"

"Olivia!" Isabella said looking up at her as she propped her self up on her elbows.

"It's ok," Remy said. "She already apologized for it earlier." Remy laughed as he got up and helped Isabella get up.

"You two just head to the sun room, lunch is ready. I'll get Adie and Bobby." She said.

"Olivia, be careful when you enter the room." Isabella cautioned as Remy slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Oh trust me honey I intended on doing just that." She winked at Isabella and walked away.

As Isabella and Remy walked to the sunroom Isabella stopped and wrapped her arms around Remy, with out missing a beat he did the same.

"I never want to be away from you that long again." She said into his chest.

"Oui,"

"It was hell, I never thought it'd smile again." Isabella looked up at him. "Remy I love you." She said. "I love you like I've never loved anything or anyone before." She said tears welding up in her eyes. "And I never want to be away from you ever again." She said tightening her grip on him and pushing her face into his chest. Her heart swelled as he held her tight against him.

"N'inquiétez pas l'amour, je ne laisse jamais n'importe qui vous prendre loin de moi, ou laisse n'importe quoi se produire où vous n'êtes pas avec moi." He said nuzzeling her neck. After a moment he lifted her chin and wipped her tears away. "No more tears now," He smiled. "Oui?"

"Oui." She nodded and smiled up at him as they kissed.

As the two sat down at the table, next to each other, Adie and Bobby where walking in, as she did Adie tucked some hair behind her ear and blushed slightly giving Isabella a side wards glance. With their hands still entangled together Bobby directed Adie into the chair and sat next to her across from Remy.

The group was served traditional southern food, along with some fresh fruits, and vegetables. As Remy, Bobby and Olivia, who was sitting at the head of the table, talked about New Orleans, Isabella and Adelaide where having a mental conversation, by looking each other in the eyes.

_Mental Conversation_

_Bella:_ Ya' know the next time you and lover boy decide to get freaky in the sack, you might wanna give me a little heads up. I nearly rapped Remy!

_Adie:_ You say that like it's a bad thing!

(Isabella nearly chocked on her tea, as Adelaide's thought came into her mind. As Remy rubbed her back and asked her if she was ok, she was already scolding

Adelaide.)

_Bella:_ SO not the point! Besides you should see what Remy said to me.

_Adie:_ Dare I know? (As she looked at Isabella with a brow raised and the two shared what had happened earlier that morning.)

_Bella:_ THAT BITCH! Then again it almost doesn't surprise me that Abigail would do something like that. Don't get me wrong, I'm sorry-

_Adie:_ I know, I just really hate the way she did that.

_End Mental Conversation_

Just then Isabella narrowed her eyes as she watched Abigail walk into the room and dared to sit next to her. Isabella put her hands on the table and got up, causing the chair to screech across the floor.

"I've lost my appetite, and suddenly it smells like rotten fish." Isabella said looking at Abigail. Abigail took no notice and waited for her food to be set in front of her, Adelaide and Isabella linked arms and left the room.

"Well that was uncalled for," Olivia said looking at the two boys.

"No she actually went easy on her." Bobby said glaring at Abigail. "Come on Remy, I need to show u something." Bobby said getting up, Remy got up too and the boys went outside to the lake where Remy pulled out a cigarette.

"I'm not hungry." Abigail said getting up.

"SIT DOWN!" Olivia bellowed. "You are going to sit there and tell me what the hell happened." She said mentally burning wholes in Abigail's head.

A while after that Isabella jumped on Remy's back and gave him a kiss on the check, while Adelaide slipped her hand into Bobby's.

"You guys' wanna get out of here?" She asked as she rested her head on Bobby's shoulder.

"Where u wanna go?" Bobby asked putting his head on hers.

"Oooh! Road trip!" Isabella said. "We can take the long way back to the mansion." She smiled.

"Yeah!" Adelaide smiled as she looked at Isabella. "Come on lets get ready." Isabella jumped off Remy and ran to the house while Bobby and Remy stood bewildered for a moment.

"Glad we have a say in this." Bobby muttered as he looked down and smiled running his hand threw his hair.

"Oui, but t'en again, mon ami, when do we ever have any say with them?" He said putting out his cig, and walking to the house, Bobby close behind.

After an hour Olivia had been informed of their plan and had agreed to help pack and what not. By the time everyone was packed and ready to go Olivia gave Isabella the keys to the 2006 Lexus GX model, and everyone tossed their stuff in the back, got in. Isabella and Remy in the front, Isabella driving and Adelaide and Bobby in the back.

"So which way are we taking?" Isabella asked as she stopped at a light and looked over her shoulder.

"Let's take the long way." Adelaide said as she smiled.

"Will do." Isabella smiled as she watched Remy map out a long trip on the map. It was an odd thing to see Remy do, but none the less that's what he was doing.

Isabella smiled as she parked the car and turned it off. "Kay, kiddies, we're in Nashville." She smiled.

"Really already?" Adelaide asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hun that was like an hour or so trip." Isabella smiled.

"Oh sorry." Adelaide smiled.

"It's cool, come on, picture time! And time to eat!" She smiled as she took the keys and her purse. She got out before anyone else did and went to the back for her bag, she grabbed her Sony DVD recorder, and took out Adelaide's Nikon D50 camera, handing it off to her once she got there.

"Thanks." She muttered as she looked it over.

"Yep." Isabella shut the trunk and turned on her camcorder, while Adelaide turned on her camera.

"Come on girls, food's this way." Remy said as he held open the door to the metal trailer like diner thing. Isabella pushed the button on the key ring and locked the car then entered the dinner.

After eating the group hung around town for a bit taking pictures and shooting candied moments. Shortly after that the group got back in the car, Isabella driving, and took off.

It had been almost the full week, of them driving, switching between Bobby and Isabella. On the final day of their trip something very interesting happened.

"Oh my god! Bobby that is so gross!" Isabella screamed as Bobby held out his tough his chewed food on his tough. "Adie! Your boyfriends being gross!" She laughed.

"Bobby stop that!" Adelaide laughed as she watched the antics to the two. Isabella ran around with Bobby closely behind. As she watched the antics her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She laughed.

"Yes, Adelaide?"

"Professor?" She asked as the group ran to her. "Yeah, no, we're like a few hours away, by car. No we'll drive thanks though." She said, and as she said that Isabella and everyone turned to find out who was screaming and what they where screaming about.

"Hey," Bobby said taking one woman by the arms. "What's going on?"

"A mutant! A mutant just attack our town!" She screamed and ran away.

The group's mouth's all dropped as they watched a blue mutant grow to be the size of a skyscraper.

"Um…yeah professor? We're going to need back up." Adelaide said as she looked up at the tall blue guy, and hung up the phone.

"Come on guys!" Bobby said, as he pulled out Adelaide's new suit. (It was like the "good phoenix" (from the shows and comics) only white and light blue and it had a pin holding the wrap, but instead of a bird it's four circles each circle representing the four elements she controls.)

Electra finished pulling on her gloves as she looked at Dmeter who looked like she was stretching.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Lets do this." Dmeter said with a nod. "I've been wanting to check out my new powers." She smiled as she used air to lift her up, as Electra used her electricity to form the bird, while Iceman and Gambit used the ice sled to get to the mutant.

As they neared Bobby shouted out a plan for them, but once they got close enough for the mutant to notice them he laughed and with a single movement of his hand swatted them away like flies.

"AHH!" Electra screamed as she bounced off the ground, and skidded a few feet. "Owe, fuck." She said as she held her arm.

"Need a hand kid?" Electra looked up and smiled at Wolverine.

"And who says you can't find good help these days?" She smiled taking his hand.

"Bad employers."

"What's going on here?" Cyclops asked.

"All we know is, people came running out of that place like rats out of fire pit, screaming about a mutant who started attacking. Then he grew like some fucking plant on steroids." Iceman said as he helped Dmeter up.

Iceman quickly told him his plan and they made a new one based on that idea, soon everyone was fighting.

"ICEMAN!" Dmeter screamed in horror about an hour later as she watched him and Gambit fly threw 8 or 10 buildings.

"GAMBIT!" Electra screamed from her spot on the ground next to Dmeter.

Suddenly the wind in around them picked up speed, so bad that Iceman and Gambit where afraid they'd all get picked up and blown away.

Gambit, from his spot, looked at Dmeter and Electra who where just letting the wind blow around them. Sparks where flying from Electra's hair was electricity, like Dmeter's was fire. Their hair was wildly blowing but neither seamed to mind, as their hands shot out and gasped around each other's. Their eyes snapped open, and everyone gasped they didn't have eyes, just sockets that was holding thunder and fire. Their free hands shot out in front of them and pointed at Apocalypse.

"We're mother nature," They said together their voices booming the ground seamed to shake in anticipation. "Together we will destroy you," They said again, like they where one. "Together, YOU WILL DIE!"

They finally screamed, as thunder, fire, water, earth, and air shot from their hands and as they shot at him, the elements twisted together and once they hit their target a silent 'boom' happened. Then an after wave washed over the whole area, damaging buildings, cars, trees anything that was in it's way.

Once the smoke cleared Logan staggered up and looked around.

"Holy Shit!" He said as he looked at the damage. His eyes damn near popped out of his head as he saw Electra and Dmeter still standing there. Their hands still linked; they looked like nothing happened. But the two fell and as they did they let go of each other's hands, they where mentally, emotional and physically drained from their link.

* * *

Here some info on the story. :D

I got an Idea; b/c their powers are basically 'the same' meaning their nature based they can form a link togeather were basically they share powers, and mind and they basically become one person.

(Trasnlations;

You can not take me, Mrs. Olivia will beat you.

I did not know you knew French my little love.

I took French for eight years, Mr. Remy, my french aunt taught me it.

Do not worry love, I will never let anyone take you away from me, or let anything happen where you are not with me.)

Falling Autumn

&

Isisjolly16


End file.
